We Could Be Heroes
by pupperlover145
Summary: "He knew that whenever she fell, he wanted to be the one to catch her." Starfire and Robin have finally started a blossoming relationship, but when a new threat appears from a whole other world, what will become of the lovers? Major RobStar and some BBrae. #Robstar #BBRae #Cybee
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys so this is my first TT fan fiction. I absolutely love Robstar and have been reading lots of fan fictions recently so decided to write my own! This is just a starter chapter to establish everything, hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _PS I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters._**

Chapter 1:

The light of the oncoming day peaked through Starfire's purple curtains and she restlessly mumbled as she turned over. As much as she loved the sun she didn't appreciate being woken up from her slumber. Deciding she was too awake now to go back to sleep she stretched, arching her back like a cat and hopped out of bed.

After washing her face and putting on her dressing gown she floated through the tower, careful not to wake anyone up as she knew Raven liked her sleep and she would rather not be transported to hell. As she approached the kitchen she could hear the clings and clangs of someone busy making food and she smiled as she realized Robin was cooking breakfast.

"Greetings friend Robin, I trust you had a pleasant sleep?" She asked, floating over to him.

"Morning Star," He responded, "Yeah I did thanks, you're up early? It's a Saturday, surely you're exhausted from training all week?"

"I am feeling the tired…. But the sun woke me up and I decided it was better to how do you say it… 'embrace the day'," She giggled.

He smiled at her and flipped the pancake he was cooking. "In that case you can be first in for pancakes!"

She beamed at him, "That would be most great! I shall acquire the mustard!"

Robin shook his head at her with a grin on his face. She was very peculiar in the foods she liked yet that was just her and Robin loved nothing more.

Robin placed her plate in front of her and sat down across from her. She started to cover her first pancake in mustard and happily dig in.

"Robin I must say, you do make quite pleasant cakes of the pan!" She cheered. He chuckled, "Star I think you mean 'pancakes' but thanks, my ah… grandfather taught me." In saying this he referred to Alfred, yet Starfire didn't know. He was a marvelous cook and Robin missed his cooking and the man himself but after his falling out with Batman he knew he couldn't go back to his old life in Gotham. Especially since he had a new life here with new friends and well, Starfire.

"I was never taught much cooking… being a royal it was never needed of me to cook, I would love to do the learning of it though!"

"Well I'm sure I could show you a few things…. How was it though? Being a royal?" He queried, eyeing her carefully. She stiffened slightly, placing her fork down and fumbling with her hands together. Robin was curious, had he said something? Surely the life of a princess couldn't be that bad, could it?

She stiffened and drew a sharp intake of breath before speaking, "It was… joyous…. For some time, as you know we are a warrior race and being a royal I was expected to be a shining example of what a Tameranean should be… so I was sent to Okaara to train when I was eight years old, I can't say I lived a life of the lavish there, but I gained a lot of knowledge and skills in combat."

Robin cocked his head and smiled at her, "Well if that's the case maybe you could show me a few moves? I'm always up for learning new fighting skills."

"Yes, and in return you can show me how to make the 'pancakes'," She replied, emphasizing that she had correctly said pancakes. Robin was about to ask more about her life before the Titans, but she quickly grabbed her dishes and headed into the kitchen, cleaning her plate and walking off. She wasn't floating, and Robin wondered what was wrong. Had he said something? She didn't carry on after she'd spoken of Okaara. Robin knew there was bad blood between her and her sister but she was so happy all the time so surely her past couldn't have been that bad. He made a note to check in on her later in the day but for that moment he finished eating his food and placed a plate of pancakes in the oven on a low setting to keep them warm for the other titans. He then headed to the gym.

Starfire was anxious. Robin had asked her about her time on Tameran as a princess. What could she tell him? She was a prisoner… a slave. What would he think of her? She had killed. To break free from the Gordanians she had killed her master to escape. Would Robin still like her? Would she still be a Titan? These thoughts flooded through her head. She wanted to think they would understand… most importantly, that Robin would understand, but there was a part of her that was scared and insecure. She had endured so much, and she had found a safe haven within the titans… her friends, she didn't want anything to jeopardize that and if that meant shoving her past in a closet then so be it.

She tried to think happy thoughts to get herself floating again, she knew if the rest of the team noticed her down they would inquire, and she could not handle that at this moment. Silky lay in front of her window in the sun, gargling happily.

"Oh my little bumgorf how are you this morning?" She picked him up in her arms, nuzzling him into her neck. He licked her face happily and she giggled in response. She loved Silky, she had never had a pet before and like her, Silky wasn't what you would call 'average'.

After putting Silky down she decided to have a shower, washing her hair and skin always made her feel better.

Feeling the hot water running down her skin she sighed, thinking of Robin. He was her best friend and they didn't keep secrets from one another, she felt guilty that she didn't tell him the truth, but she simply couldn't. It was too much. She had a strong bond with Robin and she knew she held 'the feelings' for him. When he showed her kindness that day she landed on earth she knew he would be important to her and he was. She wondered if he reciprocated those feelings. There were times when she believed that he did, he would always be trying to touch her… placing his hands on her waist, holding her hand, placing his arm around her when they were sitting together. To Tameraneans, touch was important and so whenever Robin touched her…. Especially frequently, it made her feel a huge sense of joy as well as… other things. She was an 18 -year old girl and had never shared a romantic kiss. On her planet, kissing was simply known as lip contact to transfer languages and knowledge, on earth however, she learnt that it meant much more. She wanted to experience this, particularly with Robin but despite him having a clear soft spot for her, she knew he was not good with the emotions and getting him to kiss her would be somewhat of a challenge, especially if he did not feel the same way. She noticed he got jealous when other boys gave her attention, despite her not being common with earthen ways she was very intelligent and could tell he didn't like her getting another males attention. She knew she was attractive, even by earthen standards, she wasn't overly worried about looks though, with the way she had been treated she appreciated a good heart and Robin and her friends all held that trait. Robin was very handsome though, he had a very defined jaw line and his hair made her want to tousle it and run her fingers through it. His body was also very defined, he was not as bulky as cyborg however he had a toned body with a lot of muscle. Behind the mask was a mystery to her. Despite being his best friend, she had never seen what he looked like under the mask. She fantasized about what his eyes might look like… green, brown or maybe blue? She wanted to know but she also knew a hero's secret identity was one of the most important things about being a superhero, so she could never ask that of him.

Starfire turned the water off and placed her feet on the mat, twisting side to side to dry off her feet. She grabbed a towel and headed into her room to change for the day. As she was opening her drawers she heard a knock at her door. Being Tamaranean, showing skin did not bother her so to be seen in a towel was nothing to her. Besides, this was her room she could dress how she liked. She answered the door to see Robin standing there, a blush instantly creeping to his cheeks as she floated, smiling at him.

"Ah hey Star… was just coming to check in on you… but I can come back another time when your ah… clothed," He fumbled.

He brought his hand to the back of his neck, feeling the redness creeping up. He couldn't help but look. Her fiery locks were hanging down in damp ringlets and with nothing but the towel covering her it didn't leave much to the imagination. She still had droplets of water on her shoulder and her fresh face was beaming at him. He admired her beauty. As modest as she was, she was beautiful, and Robin found himself in awe of her every time he looked at her. Her being in a towel however, made him wonder what other parts of her lay beneath and he wondered what would happen if the towel were to fall… "Robin?" She asked, bringing him back to earth.

"Oh yeah… sorry Star, yeah I'll come back soon, maybe get changed," He mumbled, looking down. She giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Robin, I am the okay. There is nothing to worry about." She touched his shoulder lightly and he sighed, "You sure? You seemed a little, I don't know… off, when I asked you about Tameran."

Her eyes met with the floor and she shook her head, "I am fine Robin, there is no need to worry, now I would like to get changed." She turned and shut the door, leaving Robin in the hallway alone.

What was up with her? He thought to himself, surely if something was wrong she would tell him, right? She was his best friend after all. The teens were all very close, their own tight knit family but Starfire, she was more than that to Robin. Starfire was like… his other half, he had a soft spot for her and it stemmed from never wanting her to be sad or unhappy. Robin was staunch, and he didn't mind calling things as they were but with Starfire he couldn't help but want everything to be okay for her. Since he met her she always intrigued him and he found himself wanting to learn more and more about the alien girl, he felt some sort of protectiveness over her and as much as he wanted to keep her safe he knew some of them were for selfish reasons, those reasons being that he loved having her around and he quite frankly didn't know what he would do if she wasn't there. They were like their own little team, whenever he fell during battle she would swoop him up into the air and whenever she fell he would always jump to catch her and those times where he'd missed… he hated those times. He knew very well she could handle herself, she was the strongest person he knew and yet he just wanted to keep her safe and happy. He loved her but she could never know that. From his time with Batman he knew all too well what villains could do if they found out he held special feelings for Starfire and if something were to happen to her because of him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He found not being able to share his feelings with her frustrating at times as he didn't want her with another guy yet he had no right to impose on who she saw, he remembered how angry he'd been when she was to be married and how he'd been even more infuriated when it was to someone she didn't even know or love. The thought of ever losing her scared him to the core and even if he couldn't act on his feelings for her, no matter how much he wanted to, he was never going to stop being her best friend.

Raven sipped her tea quietly, levitating over the couch in the living room, watching the sun through the windows. The light's rays kissed her cheeks and she smiled in content. She lived for the quiet moments. She could hear the last two titans to awake heading into the kitchen, discussing something about video games.

"Dude, I am totally going to wreck you tomorrow when it comes out, you have no chance!" Beast Boy baited. Cyborg simply huffed and rolled his eyes, "Are you sure your ass doesn't get jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth? You are so going down!"

They continued their argument for the next few minutes before Cyborg discovered the pancakes. "I am starving!" He exclaimed as he piled his plate up. Beast Boy sat impatiently waiting for his friend to move, "Bro, save some for everyone else why don't ya?!" He shoved past and managed to swipe a few pancakes before Cyborg grabbed all of them. The two shared a friendly relationship filled with banter and jokes but they also always had each other's backs, they were two peas in a pod.

Raven sighed, knowing her peace was now interrupted she finished her tea and headed back to her room.

"Where ya going Rae?" Beast Boy pestered, "Why not stay and hang out with us?" She looked at him, "Firstly, don't call me Rae, and secondly, I have no interest in playing your stupid video games, I'd like to be left alone." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her, "We're just trying to include you, you don't have to isolate yourself all the time." She heard his words cut into her but she still turned in the direction of her room and left the two boys in the kitchen. Beast Boy shook his head, he wanted to spend time with Raven but all she did was push him out.

Raven didn't mean to be harsh, but they didn't understand. She didn't feel like she was any fun, she felt that if she were to spend time with them she would rain on their parade. She was better to be left alone. She cared for the team, they were the closest thing she had to family, yet she knew if she let her powers get out of control she could hurt all of them. Since she had defeated Trigon things had been easier, she was able to come out of her shell a little, express more emotions but she felt something inside her… something that wasn't her father… an evil that she felt stemmed from herself and she was scared about what would happen if she couldn't control it.

She levitated above her bed, choosing to meditate again when she heard a soft knock on the door. "What?" She snapped, opening one eye.

"Friend Raven, it is me, may I come in?" Starfire asked, ringing her hands as she waited outside the door. Raven let out a breath and her door slid open, revealing the nervous alien.

"What's up?" She questioned, still levitating. Starfire looked at her feet again, "I wish to meditate with you… I have felt some feelings this morning that I do not like to feel, and I want to find calmness." Raven was okay with that. Starfire and her meditated together quite often, it was their way of spending time together. Being the only two girls in the tower they found comfort in each other, despite Starfire being into far more girly activities than Raven cared for, she saw Starfire as her sister and would sometimes oblige in these activities, even going as far as to get her nails done with her. Starfire compromised for Ravens sake as well, going to poetry readings and meditating with her.

"Yeah sure Star," Raven offered. Starfire pushed out a small smile and hovered above the bed next to Raven, crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

It was peaceful for the next few minutes before an alarm started blaring and they were disrupted from their peace. "Great," Raven said sarcastically, pulling her hood over her head and heading for the door.

As they reached the living room Robin was already at the computer, checking out they alert.

"It's the Titans East, they need our help," He said, typing quickly into the keyboard.

"What is the problem?" Starfire queried, floating behind him. "Its Doctor Light and he has a new weapon, Titans go!" He ordered.

And with that, they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Chapter 2, hope you like it, gonna stir the pot a bit so enjoy that! Theres a bit of action in this scene and I'm still getting the hang of writing action scenes so bare with me. Reviews would be appreciated too but I'm just happy anyone's reading this haha, ps I don't own the teen titans or any DC characters._**

Chapter 2:

"Thanks for coming guys, usually we can handle him but his new weapon is…" Bumble Bee was cut off as a huge laser of light blew up a nearby truck. Doctor light was standing on top of an overturned car, a mechanical device strapped to his back with a huge laser protruding from it.

"Don't worry, we get it," Raven mused, assessing the situation.

"Ah the original Teen Titans, what a surprise to see you here!" Doctor Light yelled to them, "All the more heroes to take out," He chuckled, aiming his laser at them.

"You aren't going to get away with this!" Robin yelled, "Titans Go!"

As soon as he uttered those words they all sprang into action. Starfire and Raven took to the sky, Raven chanting her mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black inky magic flowed from her hands and into Doctor Light, he hissed in pain and turned around to aim his laser at her, he twisted a dial and it shot through the sky, heading straight for Raven, at the last minute she threw a shield up, deflecting the light, however, in doing this it bounced straight into Starfire who squealed as she was struck and began to fall. Robin heard her scream and was instantly running towards her, he was beaten to the punch though as Speedy had skidded to a halt right under Starfire, she fell graciously into his arms. Robin cursed that he couldn't be the one to save her but was still happy she was safe.

"Thank you friend Speedy," Starfire muttered as she removed herself from his arms.

"Don't worry about it, couldn't have that pretty face getting hurt now could I?" He teased, she blushed and headed for the sky again.

Beast Boy had turned into a rhino and was charging at Doctor Light, attempting to knock him off of the car. He had to make sharp turns in order to dodge the laser so he quickly shifted into a cheetah before changing back to the rhino last minute as he came into contact with Doctor Light. Doctor Light cursed as he was knocked over, his face grazing the pavement. In retaliation he stood up and aimed his laser right at Beast Boy who had morphed into a T Rex and was now charging at him again.

"Not on my watch!" Cyborg yelled, aiming his sonic canon right at Doctor Light, he let rip and Doctor Light was once again knocked back over.

"You kids can't stop me, with the power I hold in this machine I'll be able to take over the whole city!" He screamed. As he got up he twisted another dial and flicked a few switches on the pack. "Lets see how you handle this!" As he yelled, an even bigger laser flung from his backpack straight at cyborg who had to dive to the side to dodge it. The laser didn't stop though, as Doctor Light moved around he aimed it at all of the Titans. Mas y Menos ran around him, trying to dizzy him out however with a specifically aimed kick they were booted into a nearby building. Bee was in the sky, pelting him with electricity from her stingers. Robin ran towards him, "We need to take out the laser, without that he's useless!" he yelled. The Titans changed tactics. Robin reached Doctor Light and punched him in the chest, causing him to step back, he then ducked down and kicked his legs out from under him, causing Doctor Light to fall to the ground. Whilst he was down, Robin looked at the weapon, assessing its weaknesses. From what he could see it was well built and carefully put together, surely there was some way to break it.

"Aqua Lad!" Robin shouted, gaining his attention. Aqua Lad ran towards him. "Do you think you could short circuit it? Cover it with water?" He asked, giving Doctor Light another swift kick to keep him down. "Maybe, I don't want to electrocute him though!" He replied. The heroes had a rule about killing and if Doctor Light were to die at their hands then they were as bad as any other villain. "We need to get him away from the laser then!" Robin yelled, now in hand to hand combat with Doctor Light.

"Star! Bring Doctor Light into the sky! Raven, see if you can get the pack off of him! Once the packs off, Aqualad, cover it with water and short circuit it and then Cyborg you blow it up with your sonic canon, Titans go!" He ordered. Everyone set into motion, Starfire swooped down, using her strength to pick Doctor Light off of the ground and into the sky, he kicked and fought but with the pack on his back he was not very agile. Raven's eyes glowed black, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" His pack became enveloped in inky blackness and Raven slowly tried to pull it off of him, Starfire was also having trouble as Doctor Light was thrashing in her arms.

"I got you Star!" Speedy yelled, he flung a freeze arrow at Doctor Lights legs and this helped to keep him still. "Let me go!" He complained, fighting against her grip. "Sorry but I cannot do that," She replied calmly, trying to hold him still. "Raven is the pack off yet?" Robin demanded from below. "Almost there!" She replied, focusing on getting it right off, with one last spell of energy the pack was lifted off of his body and Raven lowered it to the ground. "Give that back!" Doctor Light squealed as he twisted the top of his body from side to side. Starfire flew lower but not low enough that he could touch the ground, besides, his legs were frozen anyway. "Aqualad, now!" Robin shouted. Aqualad drew a wave of water up from a nearby fire hydrant and aimed it right at the power pack which started short circuiting and spazzing out, just as they planned. "Alright Cy, finish it off," Robin commanded. The rest of the Titans stood a distance away, as to avoid the impending explosion.

"Boo ya!" Cyborg yelled as he aimed his sonic canon right at the power pack which exploded on contact, the laser shooting into the air and landing with a thud on the concrete.

"Nice job Sparky," Bee complimented, fluttering down to stand next to him. "What can I say, all in a days work," He cheered, blowing smoke off of his canon.

Robin dialed the police and they waited for them to arrive. As they were waiting Speedy approached Starfire, a smirk on his face.

"You did well today Star," He complimented. She giggled, "You were very efficient in taking him down as well friend Speedy, if you hadn't have frozen his legs I may have dropped him and ruined the whole plan."

"Yeah well we're team mates, it's what we do."

"I agree."

Speedy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking at the ground before meeting Starfire's gaze. "Hey so I ah, wanted to ask you something but um…" He fumbled, he was nervous, Starfire could tell and reached an arm out to him, placing her hand kindly on his shoulder.

"Yes friend Speedy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

He breathed out, "I was wondering if you'd ah… want to go out sometime… with… me?"

Starfire's eyes widened, and she dropped her hand from his shoulder. Was he asking her on a date? She needed to be sure. "Oh! I have heard that friends do the activities together!" She exclaimed. She knew she was playing dumb but as much as she cared for Speedy as a friend, she wanted Robin and dating Speedy would not help further that.

"No! Well… yeah friends do- do that but I was meaning more of an um… date?" He queried nervously, now looking around.

"Oh..." Starfire breathed, not quite sure what to say. It wasn't in her nature to hurt people's feelings, but she also did not wish to go on a date with Speedy when she cared for Robin.

"So…." Speedy asked, wanting to hear an answer.

"I shall do the thinking about it!" Starfire quickly replied, mentally slapping herself. Why couldn't she have just said no? She felt she was too nice sometimes and this was definitely one of those times. "Okay cool! Do you just want to call me?" He pondered, waiting eagerly for a response. "Yes, I shall do that," She murmured, now wanting to leave the situation. She felt herself turning red and turned on her heels to approach the rest of her team.

Robin had noticed her and Speedy talking together and wondered what the conversation was about, Speedy looked nervous and Starfire looked a little uncomfortable. She then approached him, a small smile appearing on her face and she met his gaze. "Hey Star, what was that about?" He questioned, trying to read her expression. She suddenly went bright red, her cheeks matching her hair. "Oh! We were simply talking about the battle and I thanked him for freezing Doctor Light's legs," She replied, hoping Robin would drop it.

He could sense that wasn't the whole truth but as much as he wanted to know what they were talking about it wasn't his business, so he left it.

"You did well out there today Star."

"Thank you Robin, you also did well," She replied happily. She couldn't help it, she flung her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug, she felt his arms wrap tightly around her and pull her in. Both of them enjoyed the contact, using winning the battle as an excuse to touch.

They broke apart when Bee approached the other Titans, her team mates following behind her. "I appreciate you guys coming, we wouldn't have been able to stop him if you didn't come and help."

"It's all good Bee, that's what we do, plus I'm sure Cy was happy to see you!" Beast Boy teased, earning a scowl from Cyborg. Bee blushed and the rest of her team snickered, they were all aware of the chemistry between Cyborg and Bee, it was just a matter of time before they realized it themselves.

"Thanks Titans, but I'm sure we can take it from here, the police will be here soon, we'll stay with him till then," Aqualad spoke, ushering towards the now tied up Doctor Light.

The Titans departed, heading back to their tower. Robin looked up from his R-cycle to see that Starfire's flying was erratic and she was dipping a lot. He pulled out his communicator, "Star, is everything okay? Your flying isn't looking too good." She checked her communicator and replied to Robin, "I am okay do not do the worrying." He sighed but trusted her judgement.

The truth was, Starfire was baffled by Speedys proposal of a date. She knew he flirted with her, she was not oblivious to that, but she'd always shrugged it off as it being in his personality, however this time he'd actually asked her out. She knew she would have to call him to decline and telling him she'd think about it would've only got his hopes up. She felt mean and disrespectful, she didn't want to hurt Speedy's feelings, but she knew she would have to. She wished that it had been Robin who had asked her on the date, all she wanted was some reassurance that he felt the same way about her but sadly there was none. Surely there was something she could do to find out if Robin liked her or not, she was feeling all sorts of emotions at that moment and suddenly she dipped yet she couldn't regain her flight and began to fall.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, revving his bike up to match her, he leapt off and caught her in her fall just before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong Star? You can't fly?" He questioned. He knew her flight was controlled by her emotions and that when she was confused or upset she wasn't able to fly properly.

"Everything okay?" Cyborg called from his communicator, noticing they had stopped. "Yeah we're fine, carry on home we'll meet you guys at the tower," Robin said, still looking at Starfire.

"Seriously Star, is something going on?" He asked again, hoping she'd be honest with him. She looked away and slowly wiggled out of his arms. "Things are the ok Robin I am just… tired," She lied. He could see she wasn't telling the truth, she had been tired from battle many times before and was still able to fly. He wanted to push her to be honest with him but out here in the street was not the time to do it. "I don't believe you," He retorted, stepping closer to her. "Robin I…" She began but was cut off, Robin had taken her hand and was leading her towards his bike. He passed her a helmet, "Get on."

Starfire was the only person he'd allowed on his bike, Beast Boy was constantly pestering Robin to let him drive it but he'd always declined. Robin however, was always letting Starfire ride with him, he loved the feel of her pressed against his back and sometimes he'd ride extra fast just so she would have to hold onto him tighter. With the wind blowing through her hair and her arms tight around Robin they sped through Jump City towards the tower. As Starfire rested her head against Robins back, feeling his warmth spread through her cheek she knew she needed to tell him how she felt. She decided to do it when they arrived back at the tower.

"Hey mama that was some mighty fine magic ya worked up there," Beast Boy cheered, patting Raven on the back, she scowled at the contact and being called 'mama' but her facial features softened as she turned to face Beast Boy who was already setting himself up in front of the game station. "Thanks," She replied dryly. Beast Boy grinned at her, "You ah, wanna watch a movie with me?" He offered, looking at her eagerly.

"I don't think so Beast Boy I…" She started but was cut off by Beast Boy rolling his eyes and huffing, "Come on Raven, you don't have to hole yourself up in your room all the time, come watch a movie with me, I'll even let you pick." She pondered his offer for a minute before slowly nodding, making her way to the couch beside him. He smiled, knowing he'd won her over. "We're watching this," She said staunchly, shoving the Evil Dead DVD into his hands. He sighed but remembered he had told her she could pick so he obligingly put in the disc and they started watching, a little smile creeping on to Ravens face.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Robin asked Starfire again. They were now on the roof looking out at the sky. The roof was their spot and they'd shared many conversations up here, Robin often explaining earthen ways to Starfire as well as just general talking. Starfire sighed, she knew she needed to tell him how she felt, so now was as good a time as any. She turned to face him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he squeezed back sympathetically, looking at her for answers.

"Robin, as you know, you are my best friend," She began. "And you are mine," Robin replied with a smile.

"However, I believe that I hold feelings for you that are… more than the feelings one has for a friend," She told him, trying to read his expression. "Starfire…. What are you…." Robin mumbled nervously.

"Robin, I am saying I have the feelings for you and I have held them for a long time now. I needed to tell you," She stated, finding her confidence. He looked at her for a minute before sighing and looking away. Inside he was filled with a whole range of emotions, she had feelings for him. This beautiful alien princess had feelings for him and he couldn't help but feel joy in knowing that, yet he felt dread as he knew what he was about to do.

"Star I… we can't…." He told her, letting go of her hand. Hurt struck her features and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why not Robin? Do you not hold the feelings for me?" She asked, pressing her hands together in front of her, willing him to answer.

He loved her, so much that it killed him to hurt her like this, yet he knew that he couldn't pursue her. It could cause a rift between the team, Batman had made it clear to never date team mates.… and if villains found out… well he didn't want to finish that sentence. He swallowed nervously and stood up, trying his best to hold his ground despite the crumbling feeling he held inside him.

"No Starfire, I don't have feelings for you, we're friends and team-mates and that's all we'll ever be," He stated coldly, not meeting her eyes. By now she could feel the tears welling up inside her, threatening to burst out any moment, she couldn't let Robin see her cry though. She had been wrong, she thought all the touching and the jealousy had been signs that he felt something more for her, clearly, she was deluded in that idea.

"I'm sorry…" Robin said softly, trying to make her feel a little better, he knew it would be of no use though. She was hurt, and he'd caused it.

"No Robin. I am the sorry one," She stated and with that she got up and walked back towards the stairs to the inside of the tower, leaving Robin on the roof to feel the full force of everything that had just happened.

Starfire shut herself in her room, finally letting the tears free. How could she have been so stupid in thinking Robin had feelings for her? She felt broken, as if a part of her heart and just been taken away and thrown onto the ground. Tamaraneans fought fiercely but they also loved fiercely and for Robin to tell her he didn't reciprocate tore her into a million pieces. The tears kept falling and she snuggled silky closer to her for comfort. At least Silky loved her.

Raven and Beast Boy were in the middle of the movie when Raven, being an empath, suddenly felt a pang of sadness rip through her like a bullet. She could feel the sadness coming from both Starfire and Robin. She knew if anything, Starfire would be more likely to talk to her than Robin, so she decided to go and see her. "I'm sorry Beast Boy but somethings up, I need to go," she said apologetically. The changeling frowned but nodded, grateful she'd even stayed this long with him. "It's okay, go, do what you need to do," He said, smiling appreciatively. Raven nodded at him and turned towards Starfires room.

She knocked a few times, hearing sniffles coming from her room, "Hey Star, it's me, can I come in? I know something is wrong," She pestered, knowing Starfire couldn't hide her feelings from her.

Starfire sat up and rubbed her eyes, she knew Raven would be able to feel that something was wrong sooner or later. She picked herself up and headed towards her door, opening it for Raven before hastily shutting it again, she didn't want the other members to see her like this, especially Robin.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Raven asked kindly, sitting herself down besides Starfire, whose tears had started falling again.

"I have the feelings for Robin," She stated, looking at her hands. Raven nodded, she knew the two held feelings for each other, it was rather obvious, even to somebody who wasn't an empath. "Yeah… I figured," She said, patting Starfire on the back, "What happened?"

"I told him I held the feelings for him…. I was so sure he held them back, but he told me he didn't and that we could be nothing more than friends and team-mates," She sighed, letting Raven take it in. Confusion fluttered across Raven's features. Why would Robin not tell Starfire he loved her back? He had feelings for her, Raven was sure of it, so why deny her? He probably had his reasons but seeing how upset Starfire was, she would need to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Star…. I know you care for him, he's just a stupid boy though, he probably doesn't even realize his feelings for you," She offered, trying to provide comfort for the alien.

Starfire sniffed, "Maybe…." Raven noticed her shift, "Is there something else you want to tell me Star?" She queried, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Well…. Earlier today… after our battle with Doctor Light, Speedy asked me out on the date," She stated, waiting for Ravens response. Ravens eyes widened. Maybe Speedy asking her out was what pushed Starfire to tell Robin how she felt. "Well…. What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it. I wanted to say no because I held the feelings for Robin but I didn't want to hurt friend Speedy's feelings, so I just told him I'd think about it. I was going to call and decline but now that I know that Robin doesn't hold the feelings for me, maybe I should accept. It might help me to do the moving on," She told Raven sadly. Raven offered Starfire a small smile. Knowing how protective and jealous Robin was of Starfire, seeing her going on a date with Speedy might finally get him to pull his head in and tell her he had feelings for her. She knew it seemed very sly to do this to Robin but she honestly felt it would help him realize he needed to tell Starfire the truth.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Starfire, Speedy is a good guy, maybe you'll find you have feelings for him," She said, knowing full and well that Starfire would hold her feelings for Robin for a very long time. Starfire pushed out a small smile, "Thank you friend Raven, I appreciate your kindness." Raven smiled back at her, "It's no problem, empath remember? I can't really help but feel your pain so I might as well try and ease it." Starfire slowly wrapped Raven up in a huge. Raven was hesitant at first but sensing the distress Starfire decided to hug her back. Starfire then pulled away, "Raven, thank you for your help but I require the alone time for now." Raven nodded in understanding before leaving the girl to be by herself.

Starfire sighed and fell back onto the bed. She had a whole range of thoughts going through her head. As upset as she was about Robin, she knew that she was a hero and that she couldn't stay like this… it would hinder her abilities and render her basically useless. Taking a breath and wiping her eyes she grabbed her phone, dialing the number she knew belonged to Speedy.

After a couple of ring's, he picked up, "Hey Star! I didn't think you'd call back so fast I…" She cut him off, "Speedy, you can do the picking up of me next Tuesday at 7."

A few days had gone by, there were a few crime alerts but nothing they couldn't handle. Plasmus and Cinderblock decided to make a debut, but the Titans quickly shut it down. Robin had noticed Starfire shying away from him, he expected this, yet it still hurt. She didn't want to hold his hand and every time he placed his hand on the small of her back she shifted away, she even refused to sit by him. He knew she was hurt and that it was his fault, but he missed her regardless, she was still his best friend and having her be so distant from him hurt him in ways he'd never hurt before.

Tuesday eventually came, and Starfire was in her room, nervously getting ready for her date with Speedy. She had put her hair in a loose ponytail and decided on a violet tank top with a white skirt as well as white sneakers. She'd worn light make up, not really understanding the earthen concept of hiding your face behind it, however she did enjoy using the lip gloss and she knew she was not supposed to eat it however it tasted delicious on her lips. She was still hurting over what Robin had said but she was trying her best to carry on with life. Her feelings were still very prominent yet she was hoping her time spent with Speedy would ease her pain a little and possibly dim her feelings for the boy wonder, yet she highly doubted that would happen, it was worth a try though.

Robin sat on the couch, watching Cyborg and Beast Boy verse each other on the Game Station. Raven levitated nearby, meditating quietly. The monitor in the living room started beeping, telling the Titans that there was somebody outside, Cyborg pushed a few buttons to see Speedy at the door, waving his hand at the camera. "Come in dude," Cyborg stated, opening the tower for him.

Speedy made his way up to the living room where he met with the rest of the Titans.

Robin approached him, "Hey Speedy, what are you doing here? Do the Titans East need some help?" He questioned, eyeing him up and down. He noticed Speedy wasn't in his uniform, his mask was still in place yet he wore a white shirt with faded denim jeans and a leather jacket, his hair had also been style so it looked almost ruffled. "Nah man, everything's cool there, I'm just here to pick up Star," He said, looking around for her. Robin felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Upon Speedy's arrival Raven cracked one eye open, unsurprisingly Robin was already questioning Speedy, she knew it would only be a matter of time before Robin's jealousy got the best of him and he finally told Starfire how he felt. She smiled to herself and went back to her meditating, waiting for everything to fall into place.

"Pick up Star?" Robin questioned, dreading his reply. Why the hell would he be picking up Star? As Speedy was about to answer Starfire emerged. She looked gorgeous, her white shoes and dress complimenting her tanned skin perfectly as well as the violet shirt looking very flattering on her.

"Hello Speedy, I trust you are here for our date yes?" She asked, avoiding Robins gawking stare.

And with those words, Robins world fell apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Third chapter up now! Hope you are enjoying so far, it's just getting started. I've been reading fan fiction for ages now but I'm relatively new to actually writing one so feedback would be highly appreciated! Also thank you to the people who have reviewed already I appreciate you very much and yes I will be carrying on this story! Hope you enjoy!_** ** _J_**

 ** _Disclaimer, I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC characters._**

Chapter 3:

Bits of plaster fluttered down from the hole Robin had just punched in the wall. A date. A fucking date. She was out with someone else, and Speedy of all people he thought angrily. As soon as Starfire had uttered those words he'd lost it. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to his room, not letting her go anywhere but he knew that would be a very stupid move as well as a little psychopathic. The way Starfire looked at him as she walked towards Speedy's outstretched hand was what got him though. She had a blank look when she looked at him, instead of a warm smile, all Robin got was a stare from cold eyes and it broke his heart to know that he was the one who caused it. Surely Starfire would come around… come back to him, but right now, she was on a _fucking date_ and Robin was fuming. He thought that he could possibly contact her on her communicator, saying that there was an emergency and that she was needed back here but he knew that was a cruel and childish thing to do. He was torn, he loved her and he didn't want her to be with anyone else but he'd also told her he didn't love her and so what right did he have to interfere? It hurt because what if she developed feelings for Speedy… it would be one thing to lose her affection romantically and another to lose her as a best friend. He was so stupid, why didn't he just tell her how he felt? He went to his bed and smacked his pillow over and over before sighing and sitting with his head in his hands. What if they kiss? Starfire had never had a romantic kiss before…. Being her best friend, he knew this and what if tonight she got her first kiss…. With Speedy? Robin groaned, he needed to fix this, but right now all he wanted to do was punch something, so he decided to make use of his anger and head down to the gym.

Raven sensed Robins discomfort instantly. It was a mix of anger as well as sadness. As much as she knew that Robin needed to feel these emotions to be able to tell Starfire the truth, she still felt bad for him and decided it was probably best to find him and talk to him. She didn't bother checking his room, guessing he'd already done as much damage there as he could so she headed to the gym where sure enough, Robin was annihilating the punching bag.

"I'd hate to be that bag right now," She remarked, standing at the entrance of the gym, watching him throw blow after blow at the bag.

"Not now Raven," Robin snapped, not looking at her. She rolled her eyes, "I think now is as good a time as ever. I would ask you what's wrong but I figured it probably has something to do with the fact that Starfire is on a _date_." With that Robin kicked the bag so hard it flung off its chain. "Yikes…" Raven mumbled, "Guess I'm correct then?"

Robin looked at her, sweat dripping off his face and his eyes narrowed, "Did you know she was going on a date? How long has she been talking to Speedy? Are they already a couple are they…" Robin rambled on, asking too many questions for Raven to comprehend, she used her powers to cover his mouth with black tape so she could get a word in. "Okay Robin here's what I know. Starfire and Speedy are _not_ a couple, this is their first date. Speedy asked her out the day we took down Dr. Light with the Titans East, she wanted to tell him no because she had feelings for you, but she was too nice and said she'd think about it. Later I come to her room and she's balling her eyes out because for some crazy reason you've told her you don't have feelings for her despite the fact that everyone knows you do, especially me, empath remember? She was so upset by it Robin, she couldn't stop crying, she said maybe she should go on the date with Speedy to try and move on from you and you know what? I encouraged her, if you really want to deny your feelings for her and pretend you don't feel like that then fine but if she's going to move on you can't stay here ruining the gym equipment and having some breakdown every time she's with another guy!" Raven scolded, finally getting all that she needed to say out in the open. She lifted the tape off of Robins mouth and he stood there breathing heavily.

"Raven… I don't know what to do…" He mumbled, running his hands through his now sweat soaked hair. Raven sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't know what to tell you Robin, she loves you, and I know for a fact that you love her so why not just tell her?"

Robin shook his head, "I can't… if a villain found out about us and she got hurt by someone trying to get to me…. I don't know what I'd do."

Raven felt for him, she understood his reasoning, but she felt that was also just an excuse, Starfire was one hell of a fighter and exceptionally powerful at that, she could handle herself and Raven would pity anyone that would try to kidnap her so she'd be a damsel in distress.

"Robin, you know that Star is one of the strongest people we know, she can handle herself, Tamaranean Warrior Princess remember? I get that you don't want any harm to come to her but we're heroes, it's part of the job description to take on those risks, she's at risk every time we have a battle, regardless of whether she was seeing you or not so why not let yourself love her, let her love you and just be happy?" She offered, hoping he'd take on the advice.

Robin stood there, taking it in. He loved Starfire so much it hurt, he'd lost his parents because of a vile villain and he didn't want to lose her… but with the way things were going he seemed to be losing her anyway. He took a breath and looked Raven in the eyes, "I'll tell her," He stated. Raven smiled, "Good, it's about time."

Starfire sat across the booth from Speedy, sipping at her coke nervously. He'd taken her to a retro style diner, that was following a 50's theme, Starfire admired the bright lights and the waitresses were on skates that rolled which she also found quite delightful.

"What do you think of this place?" He queried, eyeing her curiously. She looked up at him, "I find it most delightful! The colours and lights please me very much!"

He beamed at her, happy she enjoyed the place he'd chosen. He'd been wanting to ask her out for some time now, never quite knowing when. He thought that if anything she'd be interested in Robin, he was clearly very protective of her, but it had been years now and nothing had happened, so he thought what the hell and took his shot and to his surprise she'd said yes, he was feeling like a lucky man.

"I thought you'd like it… I've been wanting to take you out for sometime but I always figured you were interested in Robin, I guess I was wrong though huh?" He joked, watching for her reaction.

Starfire felt a pang in her chest at the mention of Robins name, he had looked so distraught as she'd left with Speedy and she knew he was hurt, but if he didn't care for her romantically he shouldn't have been so unhappy with her going out with Speedy and that was what confused her more than anything.

"Yes, you were wrong. Robin and I are nothing more than the friends and team-mates," She replied, quoting the exact words Robin had said, her heart ached as she replayed them in her head.

"Lucky for me then," He chuckled, moving his hand towards hers, she let him hold it but she did not grip back.

"So tell me, what does a princess of Tamaran get up to when she's not fighting crime?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

She thought for a moment, when she wasn't training or fighting crime, the majority of the time she was with Robin, learning new things or simply doing the hanging out. She tried to push Robin from her mind and decided to give him a different answer.

"I do the hanging out with Raven… we go to the mall sometimes, or we go to poetry readings. I also sometimes play the 'stank ball' with Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven hates that," She giggled, her smile suddenly lighting up. Speedy couldn't help but look at her in awe, she was truly beautiful and her personality only heightened what her looks already gave her.

"Stank ball?" He questioned, laughing slightly.

"Oh yes! Beast Boy's room is what you could call the sty of pigs and they gather a bunch of his socks and undergarments and make a ball out of it… the goal of the game is to… well I'm not quite sure of the goal but I know you want to avoid being hit with the ball of stank," She explained, memories of the fun times replaying in her mind and helping her heart ease a little.

"Sounds ah, interesting," Speedy chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze.

"So where did you learn to shoot the bow and arrows?" Starfire asked, becoming a little more comfortable.

Speedy frowned slightly, knowing that his skill had only been able to come about with the death of his parents. Starfire was understanding though and he felt no harm in sharing a little of his back story.

"I was trained by an Indian Chief called 'Chief Thunderhead', he taught me all I know about archery before sending me off to work under Green Arrow," He explained, trying to sum it up without the grizzly details.

Starfire nodded, "What was the Green Arrow like? I've heard many things but have never met him," She asked, becoming interested.

"He's ah… nice, tough and firm but he has a good heart, he's also got an eidetic memory so arguing with him was a pain in the ass because he'd be able to bring up facts you'd never even be able to recall," He joked, thinking back on his time with Oliver.

"That does sound like it would be a little infuriating," Starfire agreed. Her stomachs rumbled and she wondered when her food would arrive. She'd ordered a cheeseburger with extra mustard and was eager to chow down. As she thought about her food another rumble emitted from her stomachs and was able to be heard by both her and Speedy.

"Oh!" She said in surprise, covering her stomach, becoming a little insecure.

"I think someone's a little hungry?" he teased, "Don't you have like, nine stomachs or something?"

She nodded shyly, "Yes, Tamaraneans have nine stomachs so to keep me sustained I need to eat a lot of food."

Speedy smiled at her, "Well, I've yet to meet a girl who can eat more than me," he joked, looking around for a waitress. Starfire laughed a little, she was feeling a lot calmer than she was initially, thoughts of Robin slowly running away.

"Hey, why don't we have a little fun?" He asked, leaning closer, he then turned his gaze to look at the menu board which stated the Big Mama challenge. It was an 8 pound burger with a time limit of half an hour to eat, a $50 prize was to go to whoever was able to complete it.

Starfire followed his gaze, a devious grin shifting into her features, her eyes started glowing slightly and she held out her hand, "You are, the on."

Robin paced nervously around his room, he was waiting eagerly for Starfire to arrive home. He selfishly hoped the date didn't go well but he knew Speedy was a good guy and that Starfire would surely have a nice time. He checked the clock, it was 9'o clock already, he wondered what they were doing. He hoped they hadn't gone to see a movie, he himself knew that in the blanket of darkness that the cinema provided, a whole range of things could happen, making out to be specific.

Ravens words echoed in his head. She was right, as usual. Starfire was a warrior princess, she could handle herself. It was just inbred in Robin to worry though, he didn't want any harm to come to her despite knowing that she could probably even take him out if she really wanted to.

He sighed, he needed to tell her how he felt, but as long as she was out with Speedy he couldn't. He just hoped that she still felt the same way.

"Well… I've never been out eaten by a girl before so that's a first!" Speedy commented. Starfire rolled her eyes, "Comments like that are of the sexist, simply because I am a girl shouldn't have anything to do with whether I can out eat you or not, on Tamaran the women are as equal as the men yet I've found here on earth… the men here can make seemingly sexist comments," She regarded, eyeing Speedy up and down.

He raised his eyebrows, "Damn girl, I suppose you're right, sorry," he muttered, rubbing his stomach. He still had a quarter of a burger left and his time was way past up. Starfire on the other hand had finished hers within minutes as well as devouring her cheeseburger with extra mustard, she was not phased at all, simply sitting down sipping her coke happily.

"Well, with that $50 maybe you could take me on the date next time?" He joked, hoping she'd catch on. Starfire stopped sipping her drink and looked at him, pondering his proposal. Originally, she didn't even want to go on _this_ date, however, she'd had quite a nice time and found that Speedy was actually rather interesting to spend time with. Maybe if she spent more time with him her romantic feelings for Robin would fade, however, Robin would always be her best friend, he was the most important person in the world to her and romantic feelings or not, nothing would change that.

"Hmm, I suppose I could," She teased, not letting on too much. She had heard that earthen men liked a little bit of mystery in a girl and she was trying to play that card.

Speedy smirked, "I guess we'll see where the days take us."

Speedy had taken her home and they were now standing outside the towers doors, unsure of what to do next.

"I had a really nice time tonight Star…" Speedy admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Starfire blushed, "I too had a pleasant time Speedy," She replied. He noticed she hadn't called him 'friend Speedy' and was hoping he was making progress.

He started moving towards her. Xhal, she thought, was he going to kiss her? Would this be her first romantic kiss? He was creeping closer, she could see his mask scrunching up meaning he was closing his eyes behind it. What should she do? She still had the feelings for Robin and she didn't want her first kiss to be with someone she didn't have feelings for. She liked Speedy but not more than a friend… at least not yet… oh Xhal what should she do. In one swift movement she stepped back.

"Speedy…" She muttered, looking down sadly. "I have never… had the earthen kiss before…" She admitted. He looked up at her, a small smile starting to show. "It's cool, we can take it slow if you want," He offered. She grinned at him. In all honesty, Tamaraneans were very physical beings a sexual contact was not uncommon amongst them, Starfire however, knew that before she took any step into that world she wanted to share her first romantic kiss with someone she cared for deeply and at that point, it was Robin.

She got up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, he blushed and smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time Star," He told her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I hope we can do this again sometime." She nodded in agreement before wishing him a good night and heading into the tower, her heart filled with all sorts of emotions.

As she headed to the living room, Raven and the boys were waiting anxiously, eager to know how the date went, especially Robin.

"Hey little lady, how'd it go?" Cyborg questioned teasingly, waggling his eyebrows. Starfire giggled, "The date was most pleasant, I believe I will be going on another one." As she said this, Raven's eyes widened, and she looked at Robin who was silently brooding.

 _Another date?_ He thought angrily. He knew he needed to tell her how he felt before he really ended up losing her.

"So…. Did ya kiss?" Beast Boy queried, making mocking smooch noises. Robin couldn't take anymore and he stomped over to Starfire before she could answer, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with her to his room.

Raven smiled knowingly while the other two boys were left gob-smacked. "What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked. "I think Spike over there might be a bit jealous," Cyborg replied, narrowing his eyes cheekily.

Once in Robins room, Robin locked the door and stared at Starfire, not quite knowing what to say now that he had her here.

"Robin, I do wish to know why you have done the dragging of me to your room?" She asked in annoyance, crossing her arms across her chest and pulling into herself.

Robin only had one question on his mind that he needed to hear the answers to without the input of the others.

"Did you kiss him?" He asked, dreading her reply. She narrowed her eyes, beginning to become angry. How dare he drag her to his room and then angrily question her, who did he think he was?

She knew she didn't properly kiss Speedy but she still kissed him…. Even if it was on the cheek so she decided she'd tell Robin the truth.

"Yes," She answered, holding her ground. Robin felt his knees go weak and his anger started to falter, now he just felt sad.

"So… he was your first kiss?" He questioned, now sitting down beside her. She scooted away from him but still stayed on the bed.

"No," She answered again, still being honest. Robin was confused now, had she had a kiss with somebody else that he didn't know about? Anger started bubbling within him but he tried his hardest to keep his cool.

"You didn't ask me if I kissed him on the lips," She added, and Robin suddenly felt relief wash over him. She hadn't kissed him, she hadn't wanted to, and that made Robin feel a hell of a lot happier than he was before.

"Robin… why are you acting like this… you say you do not hold the feelings for me but then you react angrily when I go on the date with Speedy and now you have me locked in your room for questioning. It is very confusing and is beginning to become the frustrating," She huffed, her eyes starting to glow slightly.

Robin sighed, his behavior was erratic, and it would only drive her away the longer he acted like this. She needed to know the truth.

"Star… I didn't tell you the truth the other day on the roof…" He started. The glow of her eyes faltered, and she softened, intrigued by what he was saying.

She awaited him patiently, eager to hear what he had to say. She found herself subconsciously moving closer to him, just wanting to feel contact with him, she hadn't in days and it wasn't until they were in such a close proximity that she realized how much she missed it.

"Starfire," He breathed, gaining confidence, "I'm in love with you."

She stared at him, shocked and amazed at the same time. Here he was, _her_ Robin, telling her he loved her. She couldn't help it, she flung her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and took her in. After embracing for a little while she pulled away and looked directly at him.

"Robin… as pleased as I am that you feel the same way for me… why didn't you tell me? You caused me a horrid amount of pain and I only went on the date with Speedy to try and help me move on…" She admitted, needing to hear the answers.

Robin grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes, "Honestly Star, I was scared…. Batman had made it clear you should never date team mates and I was scared that if villains found out about how we felt for each other they'd use it against us… I was stupid to think that though. You are the strongest person I know and I know you can handle yourself… you just mean so much to me and it would kill me if something happened to you because of me…" he told her, letting it all sink in.

Starfire nodded understandingly. It eased her to know that he had some logic behind why he would hurt her like that, but she flew those thoughts away as she was too happy that he'd admitted he loved her to care. She placed her forehead against his and looked into his mask, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "Robin…. I too am the in love with you… and I thank you for explaining why you didn't tell me the truth but the only thing that matters now is what is to become of us from here?"

Robin took a breath in and took a chance… he moved his head towards her and placed his lips on hers, taking her by surprise. Starfire drew a sharp breath in but kissed him back, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His lips were soft and as the kiss deepened he lightly nibbled on her bottom lip, much to Starfire's liking. After a few minutes the pair were both breathless and pulled away from each other, a goofy smiled planted on both of their faces.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…." Robin said, placing his hands around Starfire's waist and pulling her onto his lap. "I believe that was an amazing first kiss," Starfire admitted happily, lightly kissing Robin on his forehead.

The two stayed like that for a moment, taking in what had just happened. As Robin went in for another kiss Starfire stopped him, placing a finger softly to his lips. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, but Starfire shrugged it off. She hooked a finger under his mask and looked at him for permission. Taking a breath shakily he nodded. She slowly removed his mask and smiled softly.

Blue. His eyes were blue.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! YAY! They finally got together, the first part of this story will mainly focus on their developing relationship but I plan to incorporate the off world villain soon enough. Also, writing a make out scene is so awkward so if anyone has any tips on how to make it realistic without being smutty that would be much appreciated! Reviews would definitely be appreciated but to those who have already reviewed thank you so much! I would also love advice and feedback would be very appreciated. Also is anyone else as hyped as me that there is most likely going to be a TT season 6 next year? I hope they take off after Trouble in Tokyo bc I LOVE me some RobStar. Anyway here's chapter 4, enjoy xx PS I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters._**

Chapter 4:

"Robin… your eyes… they are like the sapphires," Starfire commented, eagerly gazing into his eyes.

It had taken a lot for Robin to take off his mask, without it he wasn't Robin he was just a normal person but he loved and trusted Starfire and he needed to show her that. He wasn't ready for the rest of the team to know his identity just yet, Raven knew, yet that was the case of her accidentally going into his head, she would never tell his secret though. However, if a relationship with Starfire was going to work then he needed to tell her the whole truth and that included who he was behind the mask.

"Star you've been staring into my like soul for like… two minutes straight now," He chuckled nervously. She giggled and smiled softly, "I am sorry Robin, in all the years I have known you I have just never seen what is behind your mask and I am very intrigued." Robin smiled and lay on his back on the bed as Starfire flopped down beside him, curling into his chest.

"That's the second thing… you don't have to call me Robin when we are on our own…. My real name is Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick for short," He told her, rubbing his hand over her arm. She turned red and giggled, "Rob- Richard, isn't Dick the slang for um…" She looked down at his crotch and he laughed, "Yes Star it is, but before it was corrupted into what it is now, it's simply Richard shortened," He explained to her. She smiled, "I would prefer to call you Richard," She told him deciding to roll on top of him. He liked the way she said that, his name sounded right coming from her lips. "That's fine by me," He replied, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Being with her like this, being able to touch her and hold her without fear was exhilarating to him. After staring at her for what felt like years he tilted his head up and she moved down to capture his lips in a kiss.

His hands crept up to her waist and he pulled her close to him, his hands finding their way into her hair and he ran his fingers through it gently. As the kiss deepened Starfire felt his tongue run along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give him entrance. So this is what romantic kissing was? It was pleasantly enjoyable, she now understood why it was a pleasurable activity on this planet, she could do this all day. Richard decided to take a risk and he slowly moved his hands downwards towards her rear, Starfire could feel this happening, but she had no objection to it at all, if anything she welcomed the contact, touch to Tamaraneans was exhilarating and the way Richard was touching her made her feel glorious. As he finally reached her behind he gave it a gentle squeeze and he felt Starfire smile within the kiss. He wanted to touch her everywhere, so he happily let his hands roam up her thighs and waist. Still testing the waters, he then reached his hand to her breast, waiting for consent he placed his hand near it and Starfire shoved her chest towards him, telling him it was okay. With her permission he gently caressed it before giving it a soft squeeze as well. She moaned happily in response and found herself becoming more and more excited as he continued to kiss her. It wasn't until she could feel something poking into her that she pulled away, giggling and restyling her hair.

"Richard you seem to hav-"He cut her off. He blushed slightly but felt comfortable enough around Starfire that he didn't feel the need to run off. "Yeah, I know Star… what can I say, with a gorgeous girl like you on top of me it was bound to happen," He teased, gently touching her cheek. She nuzzled into his hand and kissed it. "I am very flattered Richard, but I believe if we carry on things may go further and it is only our first night together," She explained. Richard nodded in understanding. He knew how heated things were getting and that one more moan from Starfire and he probably would've tried to do…. Other things. Starfire felt the same way, she had been yearning to be with Robin like this for years and to finally be able to be with him was something new and exciting to her and she wanted to feel him as much as she could but she knew she wasn't quite ready yet and she didn't want to feel rushed.

"Richard… what does this make us?" She questioned, still on his lap. He smiled, "Well Star, I'd happily like to call you my girlfriend, if you'd take me?" He offered. She squealed and pounced on him again, crashing her lips to his. She pulled away and beamed at him, "Of course Richard! I would love very much to be your girlfriend, and to call you my boyfriend would make me very happy!"

Richard could only smile in response. "Now Star, as much as I am absolutely loving this… I feel that I may need to have a cold shower," He admitted, a blush creeping onto his face. Starfire giggled, "Yes I understand Richard, I shall leave you to deal with that." She pecked him lightly on the cheek before happily unlocking his door and floating out into the hallway. She felt as if she could float off into space in this moment. She was so filled with joy it was enveloping her.

Raven instantly felt the mood change. It was originally a mix of confusion, hurt and anger and then suddenly all she felt was love and happiness as well as another feeling she would rather not dwell on. She assumed Robin had finally told Starfire how he felt and she was pleased for the two. She felt a pang of sadness from herself though.

She wondered if she would ever find love herself. When she was younger she believed she would be alone forever, trapped within Trigons grasps, now that she had defeated him, she was able to embrace her emotions more and that terrified her. Raven found herself to be a paradox in herself, whilst deep inside she craved love she also was scared of it. She felt she would lose control of herself and lose herself to these feelings. Control was a major part of Raven's life and loving someone…. It threatened to throttle that control and the idea of that scared her to death. What if she were to lose control and break something, or even worse…. Someone.

Sighing, she uncrossed her legs and flipped her hood up, heading to her room. She wanted an escape right now and reading could do that for her.

She found that at heart she was a romantic. Her bookcase held a few romance novels that Raven had read religiously, finding solace within the pages. When reading them, she felt like she could experience the passion and romance without the fear of losing control and for now… she preferred the books over the real thing.

Starfire could not sleep, she was far too ecstatic, constantly rolling over or floating off of the bed. Her heart swooned as she recalled the evenings earlier events. Robin had finally told her he loved her as well as revealing himself to her. Richard…. The name rolled off of her tongue and she found herself repeating it over and over to herself. This was not how she imagined her night would turn out. In her mind, she thought that she would have a quiet evening after her date with Speedy and that she would have to do a lot of thinking about where she stood with Robin… but now everything seemed to have fallen into place. She knew she would have to talk to Speedy, but it hurt her heart, he was kind and she didn't want to upset him but now that she was with Richard she needed to let him down. As selfish as she felt, the happiness over knowing Richard loved her outweighed her guilt about Speedy. Her stomach was riddled with butterflies and all she wanted to do was fly. And that she did.

Under the moon she swooped and dipped, basking in its light. She felt free and filled with love. The wind blew through her hair, sending it fluttering behind her back as she flew higher into the sky, through the clouds and into the calm atmosphere away from the city lights. Light shivers ran through her as she flitted through the clouds, the moisture lightly kissing her skin. She hadn't flown like this in a while and it sent a whole sensation of ecstasy through her body, her skin glowing lightly as energy rushed through her. Flying was always important to Starfire, she wasn't herself if she couldn't fly. Tamaraneans all held the power of flight, however Starfire had mastered it, she was dexterous in the air, like an acrobat. It was as if she was one with the wind, moving within it like a current flow through the sea, she felt one with it and at peace.

Time passed by and she found herself growing weary, her eyelids fluttering open and closed so she swished around and headed for the tower. Seeing the giant T in sight she flew closer, but something caught her eye. It was a purple flashing light, her curiosity got the better of her and she flew towards it, it was near the docks on the edge of the water. Slowing down she came to a halt on the shore, landing softly amongst the pebbles. As she got closer she could feel energy…. A lot of it…. Her eyes started glowing and she cautiously heated her hands, her starbolts forming at her fingertips.

"Is anyone there?" She called out. Stepping closer and closer warily looking out for threats. She heard a cough and a splutter, "Again…. Is anyone there?" She repeated approaching the source of the light.

"Of all people to find me, it would be you sister dear," A voice rang out and a shiver ran through Starfire's spine as she recognized the voice.

Blackfire.

Richard was having the same troubles as Starfire, he couldn't sleep at all. His mind was still caught up in memories of kissing her and hearing her say his name. For once in his life he felt that things were complete, like his world had suddenly reached a point of contentedness. Now that she knew who he was behind the mask she could get to know Richard as well as Robin. He knew it was inevitable she would be the first one he'd willingly share his identity with within the Titans, the closer they got the more of himself he wanted to share with her and now that she could know him as Richard there was no holding back. He wondered what would happen when Bruce found out, he found out everything eventually, he was the Batman. It was drilled into him to never date team-mates, he remembered when he was much younger, and he was crushing on Batgirl, Barbara Gordon or Babs as he called her… Bruce did not approve and that was part of the reason he had such a falling out with him. He dictated every part of Richards life and there came a time where Richard grew into his own person and wanted to go on as a hero outside of his mentor's shadow. He loved Bruce at heart but when the two were together… an argument was generally inevitable, and he knew the second that Bruce got wind of his new relationship with Starfire that he would be scolded for it. He didn't care though, he loved Starfire and Bruce would have to accept that… plus he was sure that Bruce would like Starfire whether he wanted to or not… she was hard not to adore. He was pretty sure he'd fallen for her the minute she kissed him to learn English.

Richard had never been amazing with emotions but his feelings for Starfire were very clear whether he knew it or not and they were very different to his feelings for Babs. She was his only friend within his Superhero lifestyle and they found comfort in each other, going on patrols together and complaining about the Batman's rigorous trainings. It was only a matter of time before he found himself crushing on her. She was his first kiss and he remembered the lecture he'd gotten from Batman when they missed a perp due to kissing on the roof of a building whilst on patrol. He laughed at the memory, Babs was a fun time and a good friend but his feelings for her were long gone. The day after Starfire had landed he'd ended things with her, knowing that whether he liked it or not, this alien princess was going to be very important to him and she was. Long distance was hard anyway, she was in Gotham and he'd moved to Jump, they were hardly able to see each other or talk due to their busy schedules so his feelings were weaning away even before Starfire had arrived. The arrival of Starfire had confirmed it for him, if he was so easily able to feel this pull towards Starfire he knew that him and Babs could be no more. They remained close friends however, catching up on the phone from time to time.

Richard twisted onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, he wondered what Starfire was doing right now and whether she could sleep or not. He smiled, she was cute when she slept. There were numerous times when she'd nodded off during movies and had fallen asleep, instinctively resting her head on his shoulder or chest, he cherished those moments. If any of the other Titans threatened to wake her he'd give them a warning glare and they'd stop. It usually ended with him carrying her bridal style into her room, taking off her boots and tucking the covers around her. He would always put her right side up when he left her there but he knew she preferred to sleep with her head hanging off the end of the bed, he wasn't sure why she did that but he thought it was cute regardless. He imagined her now, her soft nightie on and her curls of hair cascading like a waterfall over the edge of the bed, he smiled, happy with that picture in his mind. It wasn't much longer that he was finally able to find sleep and he rolled over to his side, thoughts of Starfire in his mind.

The Titans had woken the next morning, eager to find out what had happened between Robin and Starfire, however, only one half of the pair emerged that morning.

"Hey Rob," Cyborg greeted, placing bacon and eggs on the table for everyone. "So ah, any reason you dragged Star off to your room last night?" He questioned, partly knowing the answer already. Robin nervously scratched the back of his neck, blushing as he thought about Starfire and him.

"We just needed to do some talking, but things are good now…. Very good," He told them, smiling as he thought about it. "Well as long as the two of you are both happy that's fine by me," Cyborg said. He finished dishing out the food and the rest of the Titans crowded around the table to enjoy a breakfast together, there was one titan missing though and Robin instantly noticed. "Hey has anyone seen Star this morning?" He questioned, scanning the room for her. "Nah man, I just assumed she was still sleeping," Cyborg commented, shoving a heap of bacon into his mouth. "I'm just gonna go check on her," Robin spoke, sitting up from the table.

He headed to her room, eager to see her face but as he knocked on her door no reply came.

"Star?" He called, "You in there?" He called again. Still no reply. Becoming slightly worried he typed in the override key on her door and it slid open, revealing a messy bed but no Starfire, there was however an open window.

Robin stalked around her room, trying to check if she was in there at all, knocking on the bathroom door to see if she was in the shower but it was silent. Starfire was nowhere to be found. Robin started to panic, flicking out his communicator and calling Starfire as fast as he could.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," He repeated nervously, tapping his foot. Finally her face appeared, she wasn't smiling though… she looked rather pale and tired, a stern look on her face.

"Star! Are you okay? Where are you?" He questioned.

She looked at him blankly, "Robin, I am the okay I am simply… handling some matters… I will be back as soon as I can, do not worry," She told him before his screen went black. Where the hell was she? He thought anxiously, trying to piece together where she could be. He knew she could handle herself, but he couldn't help but worry. What if she was in danger? Surely, she would tell him… if a villain had attacked she knew to call the Titans, it was far easier to take them down when together than on their own. She knew this though so what could she be doing?

He sighed, an hour, he'd give it one more hour and if she wasn't home by then he'd go look for her. It was going to be a long hour.

Starfire sat across from Blackfire in an abandoned warehouse at the docks, she had restrained Blackfire in case but surprisingly, Blackfire was willing to. Blackfire hadn't attempted to fight Starfire at all, simply insisting that Starfire help her but Starfire knew her sister and her intentions were constantly questionable, even for someone with a heart as caring as hers had to be careful.

"So tell me this again…. You are… running from someone and you need my help?" She asked her sister, who was staring at her wide eyed.

"Yes! I'm telling you the truth sister! Kori please… listen to me," She pleaded, trying to see any ounce of empathy in her sister's eyes.

In all honesty, Starfire found it very easy to believe that she was running from someone. Her sister was known to do the 'pissing off' of numerous beings and it was only a matter of time before she angered the wrong one. Why she came to her sister, whom she was said to dislike, is what the real question was.

"Okay… if you are doing the running from someone, why do you need my help? Are you playing the fool of me?" Starfire interrogated, her eyes glowing slightly to show her sister she wasn't messing around.

Blackfire looked at her and began to speak in Tamaranean. _"Kori'andr…. He is worse than the Gordanians. I need to have refuge here while I figure out what to do,"_ She begged, willing her sister to see her reasoning.

Starfire shivered thinking about her time amongst the Gordanians.

 _"_ _Why should I trust you Kom'andr? You have done nothing but deceive me, how do I know this is not a trick and that you are not actually working with him?"_ She fired back.

With that sentence Blackfires eyes watered and she looked at Starfire pleadingly, "Lift up the back of my shirt," She said, much to Starfires confusion. "Why would I do that?" Starfire questioned back.

"Just do it," Blackfire huffed, slowly becoming agitated.

Starfire obliged and brought her hand to her mouth in shock as she discovered what was underneath her sisters shirt.

On her back was a blistering red mark, swollen and sore. She had been branded with an iron. The symbol was not something Starfire recognized, although she was aware that some beings in the universe branded their slaves or those that had done wrong and were up for execution, and the beings like that were mercilessly cruel. Among the brand was a whole bunch of scars and cuts, possibly from being cut or whipped.

She felt her eyes water. Despite the way Blackfire had treated her, it hurt her to see her sister carry this pain. Blackfire was the only blood she had, her parents were dead and her brother had disappeared, presumed to be dead. Blackfire was the only Andr left besides her. She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

 _"_ _Kom… how could this happen to you? What did you get yourself into?"_ She questioned, choosing to call her sister Kom instead of her full name. Blackfire sighed and looked down.

"I will explain it to you but it is a long story, I need to know if I am wasting my time here or if I can seek refuge in your home for a little while," Blackfire asked again.

Starfire thought for a minute before deciding. She knew in her heart it was the right thing to do, and despite her worries about her sister, Blackfire seemed genuinely scared and it wasn't who she was, she wasn't scared of anything.

Starfire found herself nodding her head and took off Blackfire's restraints. "You can stay with me, but I will need to inform the Titans. If they do not wish to have you stay in the tower I will help you find somewhere else, but I will help you do the figuring out of plans," She told her sternly. Blackfire smiled and nodded, "Thank you sister."

The hour was almost up and Starfire still hadn't come home. Robin was agitated to say the least, trying to do push-ups and sit ups to pass the time, otherwise pacing the living room waiting for her to arrive.

He looked at his watch to see that there were 5 minutes left, he decided he needed to find her but as he was heading to the R cycle the elevator doors opened up to reveal Starfire. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his nerves calming down as he ran to her, throwing his arms around her in an embrace. She hugged him back, kissing his hair.

"I'm sorry Robin, it was a personal matter… I did not wish to tell you because…." She didn't quite finish. Robin looked at her puzzled before he realized she wasn't alone. Standing behind her quietly he noticed the all too familiar black hair and dark eyes.

"Blackfire," He hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guys! Chapter 5! My posting is a bit all over the place but I'm trying to update as best as I can because I really am enjoying writing this, but I also have other commitments like uni etc *sigh* but anyway thanks to everyone whose reading this and also would love to hear some reviews! I have also decided to change this to an M as I have realized some of the content is quite dark especially to do with Starfires past as well as events further to come, there are also possible loves scenes that although I find awkward to write at this present point (I'll probs get the hang of it but if somebody could like have any suggestions on how to not make it awkward or too smutty that would be welcome!), I find if I can keep it about their love for each other and not necessarily a smut fest it can help build their connection and relationship. Also some words involved in the Galaxy like some planets that Blackfire mentioned are made up as well etc so don't look too hard into it haha. Enjoy xo_**

 ** _PS I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC characters._**

Chapter 5:

"Robin please do the calming down," Starfire soothed, gripping his arm lightly.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He snapped, his eyes not leaving Blackfire.

"Nice to see you too," Blackfire scoffed, gaining a warning glare from Starfire.

"Robin, she is in trouble, I said I would help her, she does not need to stay here if you do not wish but I thought I would try," She reasoned, trying to calm him as much as she could.

"Of course, she's in trouble! She's always in trouble and she's probably going to try and use you to get herself out of it," He growled. He knew how badly Blackfire had treated Starfire in the past and he was not going to have her mistreating Star again.

"This is different Robin, please, try and do the understanding, at least let her explain," Starfire begged now blocking Robin's view of her sister. Looking into her eyes he felt a small sense of calmness and he could see she was pleading with him.

"She has 10 minutes," He hissed, protectively slinking his arm around Starfire's waist. He gently pulled her into the kitchen, away from Blackfire.

His voice calmed as he spoke, "Star… why do you still trust her? After everything she's put you through, why would you bring her here?"

She smiled sadly and softly placed a hand on his cheek, "Robin, you do not understand. She is scared and frightened and that is not Blackfire. She has been hurt very badly Robin and I fear for her, she is my only blood left and despite her past wrongs I cannot just let her go through this alone, I wish to help her and whether you support it or not, it is the choice I have made." With those words she pulled her hand away and walked over to Blackfire, ushering her to sit down on the couch.

Hearing Robins yelling the other Titans emerged into the living room, as shocked as Robin had been when they saw who was there.

"Dude is that…?" Beast Boy queried, looking at Robin who nodded angrily.

"What is she doing here?" Raven barked, shooting daggers towards Blackfire.

"Friends, my sister has come to Earth to seek refuge, she needs my help. I know you do not trust her, I am aware of it myself, but I have made the decision to trust her. I would like for you all to do the hearing out of her," Starfire pleaded with them, eagerly trying to get them to listen.

Cyborg finally spoke up, "Starfire, you're the one she's hurt, we are only angry at her for hurting you so if you have decided to trust her then okay, we don't trust her but we do trust you."

Starfire nodded thankfully. Raven and Robin were still very cautious but they both loved Starfire and if listening to Blackfire was what she wanted then they would oblige.

"Okay, explain," Robin ordered, sitting beside Starfire, instinctively putting his hand on her knee.

Blackfire looked at all of the Titans before shifting uncomfortable and taking a breath.

"After you got me banished from Tamaran…" She started, Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and the rest of the Titans did the same, "I travelled around the Galaxy for some time, never staying in one place too long. I'd become somewhat lost, I wasn't sure where to go. I found myself in the Lanxthar system where I met…." She paused, looking at her hands and sighing, "Kallaris…. He was a Cracunian and claimed to be a nobleman among the Cracunians. He told me that if I came back to Cracun with him that he could help me, bring me into some power…. He said that their Emperor was weak and with the help of my starbolts that him and I could overthrow him and rule together, however that was not his intention. Once I was on his ship with him I was knocked unconscious and woke up in restraints, I was unable to use my starbolts and my flight and strength were useless. I believe he had used Bendolium within the restraints so as to render me disabled. He said he intended to use my power but not to overthrow his emperor, he wanted to wipe out his entire race…. He told me that he had been shunned by his people for being an outsider and that while his mother was Cracunian, his father was an off worlder. He believed that they needed to pay for how they treated him and that he planned to erase their species and create a new one…. One that could carry my starbolts. He knew about the experiments Kori, he knew how powerful we were, and he wanted to breed that into this new race. His first step was to harbor my energy into a weapon that could wipe out his planet before well… beginning the new race. He held me captive as we travelled and that is where I gained the scars and brand you saw earlier. Sister he is maniacal…. I escaped simply because a guard stupidly unlocked my restraints…. I fear I shall not be so lucky next time. He is determined, and I fear that he will not stop… once he has created this new race he wants to use their power to overthrow other planets, including Tamaran and possibly even Earth," She explained.

The Titans sat there in shock, mouths slightly agape. Even Robin had nothing to say.

Starfire was the first to speak, "Sister… I will help you in whatever way possible, this Kallaris as you call him will not bring any more harm to you or anyone else."

Robin's grasp on Starfire's knee became tight and she had to shove him off much to his dismay. He had one burning question throughout all of this, "If he wants the energy from the starbolts and to…. Create a new race with the starbolts bred in… isn't there a chance he could come for Starfire?" He questioned. Blackfire nodded, "I do not believe that he found me by chance and I have no doubt he will be after Starfire as well."

Robin seethed, "He's not going to lay a hand on her head. We will stop him." The rest of the Titans nodded in agreement, now knowing that one of their own was at risk… as well as their planet and home. As much as they disliked Blackfire they knew it was their job as heroes to stop this and if he was trying to get to Starfire, it was personal.

"Kom, you need to rest… Raven, are you able to heal her wounds?" She asked. Raven nodded solemnly. "Come with me," She said to Blackfire sternly. After they had left Robin turned to her, "You called her Kom? What does that mean?" He asked curiously.

"Her Tamaranean name is Kom'andr as mine is Kori'andr and my brothers was Ry'andr. I simply shortened it. In English it translates to Blackfire," She explained, thinking sadly about her brother.

Robin nodded, "And these…. Experiments? What was she talking about Star?" Starfire stiffened and stared ahead. "Robin I would rather not discuss these matters." And with those words she walked off, following Raven who was treating Blackfire's wounds in the medical bay.

"These are really bad…. How long have you left them like that? Did you try to seek medical attention?" Raven questioned, running her glowing hands over Blackfire's back.

"No, I was in too much of a rush to get away I didn't even think about stopping until I reached Earth…" She told her, wincing a little.

"Well there is going to be scarring I can tell you that but I can stop the blistering and heal any infections," Raven explained.

"Is my sister the okay?" Starfire pondered, wondering in beside them.

"She will be," Raven assured her. Starfire nodded thankfully and took a seat on the bed next to her sister.

"Kori, thank you for showing kindness and taking me in despite how I have treated you…. You always were the nice one," She said. Starfire simply nodded acknowledging what she said. Her sister had caused her a grievous amount of pain and had betrayed her countless times but it wasn't in her heart to hold grudges, especially when so much was at stake. "You are, the welcome," She said as she got up and walked out. Raven decided she needed to get her word in.

"Listen, if you do anything to hurt her or if this turns out to be some kind of trick I will send you to the depths of hell you got it?" She threatened and Blackfire smiled but nodded, "I didn't take you to be the protective type, I'll keep that in mind."

Starfire was in her room laying on her bed, she was contemplating everything. Just as something good happened her sister arrives announcing a very immanent threat. What was she to do? She knew she needed to help her sister but she was frightened. What she experienced within the Citadel and the Psions was something she wouldn't wish on anybody… and for this… being to want to capture her and use her for his own sick plans was not something she wanted to happen. She knew that somewhere out there the Citadel were still looking for her and she was tired of running from everything, the Gordanians, the Psions and now this Kallaris. There was a part of her that wanted to grab Richard and fly off with him somewhere far- far away but she knew she could not do that. She had a duty to this world and to her sister and she needed to fight. She wondered though, when she would finally have to stop fighting.

Robin stood outside of her room, contemplating going in or not. He knew she wasn't alright. He wanted to take her in his arms and make everything better, make everything okay for her but he knew that could not happen. He sighed and knocked on her door lightly.

"Star… it's me, can I come in?" He asked, hoping she wanted to see him.

The door slid open and shut as soon as he stepped inside. Starfire enveloped him in a hug, her head nuzzling into his neck and he could feel dampness coming from her face and he knew she was crying. He hugged her back and patted her head trying to soothe her.

"Hey Star, it's okay, everything's okay, I'm here," He told her as he reached around and picked her up, carrying her to her bed where he lay her down beside him. He reached up to his mask and pulled it off, staring into her eyes.

"Star, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you okay? We are going to stop this guy and he's not going to hurt anyone else, especially you," He said calmly, brushing the hair off of her face.

She sniffed and looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with tears. "I am sick of this, I am sick of living in fear. Richard I just want it all to go away," She cried, pulling him into her and crying into his chest. "Living in fear? Starfire what are you talking about?" He questioned, needing to hear her talk sense.

She sat up, wiping her eyes. "Richard, there is much you do not know about me. I have not told you because it is most painful and I fear that you will…." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Fear that I will what?" Richard pushed her to continue. She looked away from him and crossed her arms over herself protectively. "I fear that you will no longer wish for me to be a part of the Titans and I feared that I would lose you Richard…" She admitted, still not meeting his eye. Richards heart panged as he heard her words. She could never be asked to leave the Titans and he knew that there was nothing she could do that would make him stop loving her.

"Starfire, whatever it is, you know we'll support you and be here for you, you'll always be part of the team, and as for me? You could never lose me Star, even if you wanted to," He assured her, kissing her shoulder.

She turned to look at him and she looked so fragile. Her eyes were welled up with tears threatening to break loose and her natural glow had dimmed.

She took a breath and held both of his hands in hers, "Richard… when I met you, those things that you helped rescue me from… they were called Gordanian's and they belong to the Citadel. When I was younger, they waged a war with Tamaran and my father gave me to them as a war prisoner to bring peace to my planet. Prisoners of war are treated decently…. However, I was not treated as a prisoner of war. I was enslaved."

Richards eyes widened, and he looked at her with concern, his hands unintentionally tightening around hers. "Star…" he said softly but she shook her head and carried on. "They treated me as a slave and… Richard they did horrible things to me… I was dressed in rags and fed only the tiniest morsels. They beat me and there were times where I wished that I was dead," She muttered. Richard's heart ached for her. How could she have gone through something like that and still come out the kind person she was? With what she was telling him, now he felt an even more protective sense over her, never wanting her to experience that pain again. She carried on, "I had not yet gone through my transformation like many of the other slaves…. My master though, he could not wait he…" Her voice caught, and she spluttered. Richard felt a burning inside him, "What did he do Starfire," He demanded. She closed her eyes and one rogue tear fell. "He tried to…. force himself on me but I couldn't handle it, it was the last straw. I killed him. Richard, I took a life…" She told him sadly, fearing the worst. Richard wanted to kill them. Those Gordanian's… what they did to her… what her master _tried_ to do to her… his hands began shaking and he tried to breathe to keep his cool. "Richard?" She questioned, "Are you the angry with me?"

His head snapped up and his face instantly softened, he grabbed her softly and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her head and face. "No Star, I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with them. I would've killed him myself. Do not feel guilt for what you did. He deserved it," He assured her. She felt a weight lift off her chest. He did not hate her for taking a life, her arms wrapped around him and she held him close. "Richard… you do not hate me?" She asked him, not quite believing him. He pushed her away gently and stared into her eyes, "Star, I could never hate you. You did what you needed to do to stop him from…" He couldn't finish. He winced as he thought about it. He wished he could've helped her, saved her from this pain but sadly it wasn't and he knew it was a part of her but if anything, knowing that she could go through all that and still be as kind and loving as she was, it made him love her even more.

"The experiments that Blackfire spoke of… when I escaped from the Citadel I was captured again, and this time Blackfire was there too. We were captured by a race called the Psions. They are a race that thrives off of knowledge and they experiment on other races throughout the galaxy. As Tamaraneans we get our energy from sunlight and we need it to survive. The Psions… they wondered how much energy we could take. In doing these experiments that is how I got my starbolts, it is why Blackfire and I are the only Tamaraneans to have them. It was terrible Richard. I remember being strapped to a metal bench most of my time there. I was poked and prodded, cut and stitched and they were constantly taking blood from me. I remember the smells of it the sterile environment, mixed with blood, it makes me sick," She explained to him, her face cold. "I escaped when I was being transferred to another ship, I was able to gain control of my Starbolts enough to escape and get Blackfire out as well… only to be captured again by the Gordanians who were close by and waiting. Blackfire managed to make it… I was not so lucky and was captured. I was to be taken back to their home planet, however I wasn't going to let myself be enslaved again and I broke free… flying to the closest planet I could. Earth. That is the day I met you and became… a Titan."

Richard held back tears. He wasn't one to be emotional, but this was Starfire. His Starfire and to find out what she had gone through killed him inside. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He whimpered, holding her close.

"It is the okay my love… I have come to terms with my past and it will always be a part of me, but I have not let it define me," She replied. "God Star, I love you, I love you so much. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, okay? Never," He repeated, telling her how much he loved her.

"You don't have to live in fear Star, this Kallaris guy isn't going to touch you, I won't let him," He told her, now running his hand gently over her arm.

"Richard, I do love you, very much," She cooed, now settling into his embrace, feeling a little better now that he knew the truth. She wasn't hiding from anything now. It was all in the open.

Richard knew he needed to share his past with her. He knew he would've told her anyway but now that she'd revealed everything to him it was only fair he told her, but now was not the time. Now was the time to hold her and show her how much he loved her.

"Star, are you feeling a little better?" He asked. They had been laying on her bed in each others embrace for over an hour now, soothing each other and just enjoying the company and touch.

"Yes Richard, I am. Thank you for coming to me," She said gratefully, running her finger in circles around his chest. "I'll always come to you Star," He reminded her, kissing her nose lightly. She giggled and twisted out of his embrace so she was straddling him. She looked down at him lovingly and leant over to kiss him. His lips met hers eagerly and he put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

His tongue traced along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly to give him more entrance. Knowing she liked it he slowly nibbled on her lip before kissing his way down her neck, biting softly, gaining pleasured moans from Starfire. His hands trailed up her thighs and along her stomach, creating soft tingles among Starfire's skin. She took a breath and decided to take another step further. Pulling away from Richard she slowly unclipped her neck guard and began to take off her shirt. All Richard could do was smile and look at her in awe. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a white bra with a baby blue bow in the middle of it. It hugged her breasts nicely and she smirked and placed Richards hands over them. He was in utter bliss, he could not believe this was happening. Starfire… the ever so innocent and kind was here shirtless, in nothing but a bra and miniskirt. She was the most spectacular thing he had ever seen. He gently kneaded his hands on her breasts whilst joining his lips with hers again. She pulled away slightly and giggled, "Richard, it does not seem fair that I am the only one without the shirt." He smiled in agreement and nodded at her to remove his shirt. She laughed and unclipped his cape before her fingers hooked under his shirt, lifting it over his head. He looked at her lovingly, wrapping his arms around her before flipping them over so he was lying on top of her. He continued to kiss her. He took as much of her in as he could, and her touches left a trail of fire along his skin.

The kissing became more heated and they both found their need for each other too much. His hips bucked against hers and she felt his pleasure press against her, her hands fumbled with his belt, clicking it off and throwing it across the room. With their lips still joined, Richard slid his hand up her thigh and began touching and teasing. Wanting to be closer to her he slowly moved aside her panties, breaking the kiss and looking at her for permission. She nodded and smiled, bucking her hips, letting him know it was okay. With a smirk he bent down to kiss her again. She loved him so much and she gasped as she felt his finger inside her, teasing and rubbing. She had never been with anyone like this before and to be able to share this part of herself with her love, she felt ecstatic.

He continued touching and teasing, rubbing and pushing until eventually Starfire froze and tightened around him, whimpering happily. He kissed her softly and lay his head on her chest. She brought her hands to his hair and ran her fingers through it gently.

"Wow," Richard breathed, panting slightly. That had gotten very heated very fast but they both had no regrets. He loved her with all his heart and she loved him, he also knew that he wanted to make her feel as good as she felt before… again and again and again.

They lay like that for a little while, Starfire still dazed after their encounter and Richard just taking her in, holding onto every part of her he could as if she might just float away.

"Do'ene nalenth," She said softly, looking up at her ceiling, her hands still in Richards hair.

"What was that Star?" He asked, placing his hands under his chin to look at her.

"Do'ene nalenth ," She repeated, "In my language it means light of my heart. We do not have a word for love but I believe that is how some Tamaraneans refer to their chosen."

Richard smiled goofily, "Well I love you, do'ene nalenth," He told her, caressing her cheek softly. "And I love you," She replied, pressing her forehead to his.

"This is going to be okay Star, everything will be okay," He told her, gazing into her emerald eyes.

She looked at him sadly, knowing that they had a tough battle ahead of them, "I do hope so."

 ** _Okay so just a side note I am very aware of Starfires backstory and that it was actually Blackfire who arranged for her to end up with the Gordanians etc because of the rivalry, however, for this story it is just going to go like that. Also I feel so weird writing love scenes, is that normal? Like In some of the fics I read its done so well and I have no idea how they aren't awkward about it! Oh well I'm sure I'll used to it haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, happy reading and don't forget reviews! Xo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello lovelies! Chapter 6 is here and now that everything has been established its time to get cracking! I have so many ideas I am so excited to write about and I can't wait for you all to read them I am so pleased to have people even taking the time to read this it means so much to me! The Titans are also about 18 here so they are a bit older, with Cyborg being 19. Also, don't forget to review, it would mean so much to me! Okay enjoy! Xo_**

 ** _PS I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters._**

Chapter 6:

Raven was meditating on the roof, chanting her mantra over and over when suddenly her peace was broken.

A chess board was dropped loudly in front of her with a clunk, a smiling Beast Boy behind it.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Rae Rae, seeing as you don't like video games I figured I'd ask you to play another game… something more to your liking. Voila!" He exclaimed, pointing to the chess board.

"You want to play chess with me?" She asked curiously.

"Well… I don't know how to play chess, so to speak but you could teach me. It'll be fun!" He offered, waggling his eyebrows.

With a sigh she looked up at him, "You really think you have the patience to learn and play chess?"

He nodded eagerly, "Sure, how hard can it be?"

Raven only smirked.

Starfire and Blackfire were talking amongst themselves. They had holed themselves up in Starfire's room and much to Robin's dismay they had not come out.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Cyborg asked, planting himself on the couch.

Robin leant against the kitchen bench, sipping his cup of coffee tiredly. Him and Star had spent the whole night together. A lot of it was spent talking and snuggling. He knew she was going through something and he wanted to be there for her. Anything she needed, he would be.

"No idea, possibly making up," He suggested, wondering what they could be doing himself. Star had told him last night that despite everything, she didn't hate her sister, and that she hoped her being here would mend their relationship. It was a very Starfire thing to say. It made him feel a sense of awe for her when she did things like that. She was able to overlook the bad and focus on the good and he loved that about her.

However, a sense of dread had planted itself in the pit of Robin's stomach. Kallaris was after Starfire, _his_ Starfire and he'd be damned if he was going to let him get her. He worried about how much of a threat he was to the world. If his plan was to create a super weapon with the energy within Blackfire and Starfire then they needed to make sure they stopped him before he got to them and that would hopefully foil his plans to take over other planets. Saving Starfire was his priority.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Cyborg speaking to him, "So, what happened between you and Star?"

He smiled lightly and addressed him, "I told her I love her."

Cyborg face broke out in a huge grin and he slapped Robin on the back in congratulations. "It's about time! As soon as she said she was going on a date with Speedy I knew you would kick up a fuss. I'm just glad it worked out between ya'll, if you hurt her though I'm going to blast you so hard you'll end up in another state, ya hear me?" He warned.

Robin only grinned and nodded, "Yeah I hear you, I don't plan to hurt her and trust me, if I did, I'd probably ask you to sonic cannon me into another state," He admitted.

Cyborg congratulated him again and then headed to the garage to work on his T-Car, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts.

He did however notice the tower was quieter than usual, it was missing a certain….

"Dude! I'm done with this game, D-O-N-E done!" Beast Boy shouted, barging into the living room in a fit, Raven hovering behind him.

Yes, that's what it was missing.

"Stop being such a drama queen, learning chess takes time and practice, you can't expect to be good at it straight away," Raven reminded him, slightly entertained by his outburst.

Robin snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. He looked to Raven, "You tried to teach him chess?"

She only shrugged, "He wanted to learn, it's not my fault he's got the attention span of a gold fish."

"Me? You kept cheating!" He retorted. She rolled her eyes, "Beast Boy, just because I'm good at chess and you are horrendously bad does not mean that I'm cheating."

He huffed, "Whatever, I'm gonna go play Mega Monkeys 5."

She smiled at Robin, "Worth a try. Oh and I meant to ask you, did you tell Star?" She already knew the answer but she wanted confirmation from the boy wonder himself.

He nodded happily, "Yeah, we're kind of dating now."

"No way dude! That's awesome!" Beast Boy chimed in from the couch, picking up on the conversation. "Thanks Beast Boy," Robin replied but the changeling had already gone back to gaming.

"Has she come out of her room at all today?" Raven questioned, looking around for her.

"No, she hasn't even come out to eat," He told her frustratingly. As much as he was pleased that she was working things out with her sister he hoped that she would come out soon.

"Why don't you bring her something then? Be a useful boyfriend," Raven suggested.

Robin sighed, it couldn't hurt and maybe she'd even ask him to stay. He'd lost track of the amount of times she'd brought him food and tried to coerce him out of his room after holing up in it working. It was only fair he did the same.

"Kori, I really do appreciate what you are doing for me," Blackfire spoke, twiddling her thumbs. Her ferocity had dimmed down and Starfire knew she was frightened, she was being very un-blackfire.

"I have already told you, it is the okay sister. Kallaris is a threat to many planets and it is important we stop him," She reminded her sternly.

"I'm sorry Kori," Blackfire suddenly blurted, her eyes piercing into her sisters. Starfire acknowledged her with a nod, "So you have said."

"No, I mean it. I have been a horrible sister to you. I was always so jealous and spiteful. You were the one that Tamaran adored, you were their darling and I felt… I felt like an outsider. You carried the red hair and the green eyes, a shining example of a perfect Tamaranean and I wanted that, I took it out on you in the cruelest of ways when it was not your fault and that was not fair and for that I am truly sorry," She told her, grabbing her hand slightly.

"Kom'andr I accept your apology, but actions do the speaking louder than words," She replied, showing no weakness in her features. "I do not have it in me to hate you however it will take time to build up trust," She explained thoroughly. Blackfire nodded her head in understanding.

"Of course. I shall do whatever I can to make things better between us…. We are all that we have…" She spoke sadly.

Starfire agreed with this. Other than Galfore, the rest of her family was gone… Ry'andr nowhere to be seen and her parents, perished in battle. Blackfire was the only blood she had left.

They were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Star? It's me, can I come in? I have food," Robin spoke softly, waiting patiently.

The door slid open to reveal the teen, standing happily with a sandwich on a plate and a glass of juice.

"Thank you, Robin. I had lost track of the time," She thanked him, pecking his cheek lightly.

Blackfire picked up on this and narrowed her eyes. "You've claimed him?" She questioned, eyeing the couple carefully.

Robin's eyes widened in confusion, "Claimed? What does she mean Star?"

She sighed and addressed her sister, wrapping her arm around Robins bicep. "He has not been claimed by Tamaranean standards, however, here on earth we are doing… the dating."

Blackfire only smiled but also held the confusion on her face. "But what happens if you are required to come back to Tamaran to marry?"

Starfire and Robin had not yet talked about it, their relationship still being very fresh. This was news to Robin, he believed after her last encounter with arranged marriage it would not be an issue again. He looked at Starfire, pleading for her to explain.

"Galfore has allowed me to choose my own suitor, here on Earth if I wish. The only chance of me having to go back and be married was if something were to happen to him or he were overthrown," She explained, easing Robin's racing mind for a moment.

"I see."

Robin turned to Starfire, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything okay? Do you need my help with anything?" He offered kindly. She simply shook her head.

"No, everything is the okay Robin, there is nothing to worry about. For the time being it is best Blackfire rest and recuperate and then we shall begin coming up with a plan on what is best to stop Kallaris," She told him softly.

He nodded and then a light blush crossed across his cheeks, "In that case I was wondering, would you wanna, I dunno, go see a movie with me tonight?" He asked her nervously.

Her features lit up and she gleamed at him, "Oh yes Robin! That would be most glorious!"

He was entrapped in a bone crushing hug, carefully placing the plate down as not to drop it. He pulled her into him hugging her back.

"Okay, I'll go and see what's on and we can head out tonight, I'll leave you two to yourselves then," He said sweetly, pressing a gentle kiss on Starfires cheek before disappearing into the hallway.

Starfire began to float happily, excited for her date with Robin. They had hung out as friends before, numerous times, however this would be the first time they were to do an activity as a couple. Her heart fluttered just thinking about tonight, she had almost completely forgotten Blackfire was in the room.

"You love him?" She questioned, sitting on the edge of Starfires bed.

Starfire nodded, "Yes, very much. I had started to develop the feelings for him when you arrived here the first time."

"Well he is cute, I'll give you that. But he's yours now, I'll keep my hands off."

Starfire nodded appreciatively. She knew Robin would not reciprocate if Blackfire were to do the flirting with him, however it eased her heart to know Blackfire respected her new relationship.

Starfire felt glad to have her sister here. She was still weary of course, however the happiness that they were rebuilding their relationship made her heart happy and she was grateful for that, despite the events that had brought them together.

"You Titans have a training gym I assume?" Blackfire questioned, standing up and heading for the door.

"Yes, you are welcome to use it, however do not set anything on fire with your bolts," She told her, with a glare.

Blackfire simply nodded and left her room, heading for the gym.

Starfire sighed and sat down on her bed, contemplating everything that had happened.

Just as her and Robin's relationship was blossoming her sister arrives with a new threat. Could things never be easy for her?

At least she had her date tonight, she smiled to herself as she thought about it. She would finally be able to go out with Robin as a couple. She couldn't help but giggle.

It was later in the evening that Robin stood nervously outside of Starfire's door, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He'd picked violets as he knew purple was her favourite colour.

He knocked gently on the door, "Star? Are your ready?"

The door opened to reveal Starfire dressed in a light green sundress and her hair was done up in a bun, light ringlets falling over her face and shaping it nicely. Her dress complimented her eyes and she blushed slightly as Robin stared at her in awe. She really was marvelous, and Robin felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"You look beautiful," He complimented, leaning in to kiss her. She blushed and kissed him back tenderly, "I thank you Robin, you look most handsome too," She replied.

Robin had changed out of his uniform and into black jeans with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket, however, his mask remained in place.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his hand. "We shall," She told him, giggling lightly.

As they headed to the garage vomit and gagging noises could be heard from Beast Boy and Cyborg and they knew it was only about time that the teasing would begin.

Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask.

"Yuck… couples," Beast Boy remarked, making a face of disgust.

"Grow up," Raven scolded, not looking up from her book.

"You grow up," He responded childishly, proving her point. Her only response was an eyeroll.

As much as she hated to admit it, Raven found bickering with Beast Boy entertaining, it was refreshing to have somebody fight back, her threats seemed to do nothing to him and she kind of liked it. He was childish at times but through the years she had seen him mature and grow, he showed a lot more responsibility and seriousness, but he was still able to be lighthearted, cracking jokes whenever he could. She wouldn't dare tell anyone this, but he'd also grown in other ways… his jaw becoming more defined and his facial features becoming less boyish. He also filled out his uniform more, his muscles having developed and grown, showing the definition. She fought not to notice it however it was hard not to, especially when he was in her face ninety nine percent of the time. She sighed and carried on reading as the changeling and cyborg got back to their gaming. Blackfire was sleeping, supposedly. Raven still didn't trust her but the imminent threat that Karallis posed gave her enough reason to not send her to hell.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Robin had made it to the garage and Robin gracefully held the door of the T-car out for Starfire, she nodded and thanked him. As much as he loved the feel of her arms around him on the R cycle, she was dressed nicely and he didn't want the wind to ruin anything. Under strict instructions from Cyborg of "no hanky-panky in my baby!" he was allowed to take the T-Car instead.

Making sure they were both strapped in he started the car and the engine roared to life, gaining an excited squeal from Starfire.

"You're awfully chirpy tonight?" He asked her, engaging the cars hover option and heading out onto the sea.

She swooned, "I am just very happy to have finally been able to finally go on the date with you Richard."

His heart fluttered as she said his name, it just sounded so right coming from her lips.

"I've been wanting to take you on a date for a while… I just haven't had the courage," He admitted as they drove through the streets of Jump.

"That was something that I wondered…. How long have you held the feelings for me?" She queried curiously.

He blushed, glad that he was able to focus on the road instead of meeting her eyes.

He swallowed nervously before he spoke, "I ah… well…" He stuttered.

She simply giggled, "Oh it is alright Richard. We are dating now yes? You are allowed to voice your emotions with me…. In fact, you always have been."

She was right in that sense. They were best friends and he couldn't think of anybody he trusted more than her, so he should be able to voice his thoughts with her, it was his own boyish stubbornness as well as fear that stopped him.

"Well Star, I started crushing on you the day we met actually…."

Her ears perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, when I saw you…. You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. You were so fierce and strong, yet you were also gorgeous and sleek. After you'd kissed me I knew I wanted to kiss you more. Star, you were so kind and smart and I enjoyed spending time with you, the crush only grew from there. It wasn't until Trigon attacked and the world ended that I realized I loved you. The thought of losing you and not being in a world with you scared me to death," He rambled, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

His words filled Starfire's heart and she found herself not able to look away from him. This gorgeous specimen that loved her. And she loved him.

"Oh Richard…" She said happily, placing a hand on his leg as he drove. Her touch sent tingles through him and he was trying his best to concentrate, grateful the cinema wasn't too much longer.

"What about you Star? I'm not going to be the only one voicing my inner deepest thoughts," he joked.

She simply smiled and looked out at the evening sky, "Richard, you were the first one to show me kindness in a long time and I believe I started the 'crushing' on you when Blackfire came to visit. The way you showed her attention and her doing the flirting with you upset me deeply and I realized then that I held some…. Other feelings for you. As you said, they only grew from there," She explained.

He nodded in understanding. He had never wanted to flirt with Blackfire, she was so…. Un-Starfire and although she was interesting at the time, nobody could ever compare to his Starfire.

"And when did you realize you um…" he paused, "…. Loved me?" The words sounded so foreign coming out of his mouth. She loved him, this beautiful alien princess loved him and he couldn't be more happier about anything in his life other than that she loved him.

"I felt the love for you when you became Slade's apprentice…. I too had a somewhat realization that I didn't want to be in a world where you and I were enemies," She told him sadly.

The memory had stuck with him like glue. He had to battle all of the Titans under Slade's orders, however he had tried to avoid hurting Starfire at all costs and eventually when it came to facing her his heart broke at her words.

 _"_ _Robin, you are my best friend, and I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil then go ahead… do what you must."_

He felt regret at her words, if only she'd known he was doing it to protect her and his friends. That was behind them now though, he had to focus on what he had at the moment… and that was her.

"Oooh! We have arrived!" She cheered, looking at the bright lights of the cinema. He smiled at her, she was beautiful amongst this light… well she was beautiful in anything.

They approached the counter, their hands intertwined. They gathered a few looks from spectators, eager to see the Titans together. The couple ignored it though, too focused on each other.

"Two for _Zombie Killers 2_ please," Robin told the attendant, handing out his cash. Starfire furrowed her brow and looked at him, "Please Robin," She interjected, addressing him as Robin due to the onlookers, "Is there any reason you have chosen such a violent and scary movie?" She questioned.

"You'll see," he told her, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and they headed to the candy bar, deciding to share a popcorn and two cokes.

As Robin had expected, a quarter way through the movie and Starfire was already clung to him, her arms wrapped around him tightly and her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He held her protectively, placing a kiss on her head. For a warrior princess, horror movies always scared her and he knew this. He had been using them to his advantage for years now, always suggesting a horror when movie nights came around, knowing very well that Starfire would want him to hold her. It gave him an excuse to touch her and be close to her, tonight was no exception.

She whispered to him, "Robin, next time I am choosing the movie."

He chuckled softly and turned to her, "Star, if you're scared I can always distract you."

She looked up at him in confusion before her questions were answered. He placed his lips onto hers and cupped her face gently, pulling him towards her slowly. His lips mashed against hers and his hands tangled in her hair, taking as much of her in as he could.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other and enjoying the feel of the other against their lips. Robin had wanted this for so long, he wanted to be able to kiss her whenever he wanted and he wanted to be able to hold her and touch her.

She felt the same, the feel of Robins lips against hers was so right…. As if they were two halves meant to find each other.

It wasn't until they saw the lights go on and the credits rolling that they realized they had made out the entire movie, neither of them held any regrets though.

"That was the best horror movie I have seen," Starfire joked, nuzzling her head against Robin.

He could only grin in response, feeling like he was on cloud nine, "Couldn't agree more."

The pair walked out of the theatre, their hearts filled with love and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Robin had his arm around her waist and Starfire was pressed into him, her arm doing the same. They were laughing together when suddenly they were interrupted by a cough.

"Yes?" Starfire turned, her smile slowly fading as she realized who the cough belonged to.

"Hey Star…" Speedy said solemnly, his face showing his emotions very clearly.

Her heart panged. She had not called him back to tell him the news of her and Robin. She couldn't imagine how bad this looked to him.

"Speedy I…" She started but he shook his head dismissively, turning away from them. Starfire followed after him, unlooping Robins arms from her. Robin frowned but let her go.

"Speedy I am sorry, I should've told you I…" She muttered but he cut her off.

"Yes Starfire, you should have told me. I was so happy after that night… I thought we were going on another date… that you liked me…" He admitted sourly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I should have told you Speedy…. It wasn't until after our date that Robin told me of his feelings for me," She informed him, her heart hurting at his distress. Even though she loved Robin, she cared for Speedy as a friend and she hated that she had made him feel like this.

"And you have feelings for him I assume?" He fired back. She only nodded sadly in reply.

"I knew it was too good to be true… so you went on a date with me to what… make Robin jealous?" He spat, his words cutting through her like a knife.

"No Speedy! That was not the intent I…" She couldn't even explain herself. She knew she was in the wrong. She had strong feelings for Robin and she had gone on a date with Speedy to ease her pain of Robin not loving her back. She had used him, and she knew it.

"I'm so sorry Speedy," She apologized, feeling the tears form in her eyes.

She could see the pained look on his face and his lip began to quiver but he looked away, refusing to meet her eye. "No… I'm the sorry one," He stated angrily before turning away.

Starfire was left on the street, her arms wrapping around herself anxiously. A rogue tear had broken loose and she knew it was a matter of time before she was crying.

A soft hand touched her shoulder and she whipped around to see Robin staring at her softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her kindly. He tried to coax her hands away from herself, but she stayed put.

Amongst her sadness a jolt of anger rushed through her and she narrowed her eyes, glowing dimly at Robin.

"This is your fault! If you had not told me you didn't care for me when you did I would not have gone on the date with Speedy!" She cried, knowing her anger was misplaced but she couldn't help it, her emotions were getting the better of her.

"Woah woah…. Starfire, I told you why I didn't tell you the first time. It didn't mean you had to go on a date with Speedy?!" he shot back his anger now bubbling inside him.

She only shook her head, "I have to go."

His face fell and he reached for her, "No Star you don't, we can talk about this it's okay," He eased but she only shook her head and began floating away. Into the sky and away from Robin.

 ** _Wow! What a change in moods! Amiright! ;)_**

 ** _Anyway, that was Chapter 6, I hope you liked it! I have no idea if Zombie Killers 2 is an actual movie so if its copyrighted in some way it was fully unintentional. Anyway I would appreciate reviews so please leave some! Xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! Not much to say except thanks for reading and I will try and sort out an updating pattern soon enough so bear with me, also please please review! I would love to know what people think of this story and any critiques! Also warning, love scene coming up so if you don't want that don't read it but just to make a note, teenagers have sex, it's a thing. Okay, chapter 7, enjoy!_**

 ** _PS I do not own the teen titans or any DC characters._**

Chapter 7:

Starfire couldn't keep the tears from falling. She knew she was wrong to lash out at Robin, it was not his fault, yet she did not have it in her to apologize to him right now.

Speedy looked so hurt and she couldn't blame him, if she were in his shoes she would feel the same way. She was disappointed in herself, she hadn't intended to hurt Speedy's feelings, but the result was still the same. She had put aside calling him in favor of other needs however she should've done it far earlier… or better yet, not even gone on the date with him in the first place, especially with what had happened between her and Robin being so fresh.

She hadn't flown far, deciding to fly high enough that she could break through the clouds and away from the chaos of the city. Starfire knew that she shouldn't have left Robin like that, especially on their first date but she didn't know what to do. Everything was in a jumble.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin on the other hand was confused as hell, and a little hurt. If anyone was prone to lashing out it was him, however, this time the tables had turned and Starfire had snapped at him, leaving him alone in the street.

Sighing, he headed for the T car, he knew she would come home eventually, flying always cleared her thoughts.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ravens head snapped up as the elevator doors peeled open, revealing a disheveled Robin.

"How'd it go?" She questioned, eyeing him up and down.

"I don't wanna talk about it," He replied staunchly, heading for his room.

Raven furrowed her brows. Surely it couldn't have been that bad? Another thought also crossed her mind, where was Starfire?

With a wave of her cape she disappeared and appeared outside of Robins door, a determined look on her face.

She phased through his door to see Robin lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Would it kill you to knock?" He remarked, not looking at her.

"What happened? Where's Star?" She interrogated, crossing her arms.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, you don't have to tell me but at least tell me Star is okay, you know how her powers falter when her emotions are all over the place," She pointed out. This seemed to catch Robins attention and he turned to her, his mask narrowed.

"She's fine… we had a… disagreement, well more her than me but she's just gone for a fly to clear her head," He stated, matter-of-factly. There was an inkling of worry in him however, but that tended to happen every time Starfire was out on her own and flying. He knew she would be okay.

"You better not have done anything to-" Raven was cut off by Robin scoffing, "I didn't do anything, she's just upset. We may have ran into Speedy on our date…" He admitted.

Revelation hit Raven like a truck, "I'm assuming she hadn't told him she wasn't interested?"

"Bingo," Robin replied with a sigh.

Raven knew she had a part in this, she had indeed encouraged Starfire to go on the date with Speedy even though she knew Starfire had no feelings for him. She would have to talk to Starfire when she got home, who knew what state she was in.

She sighed and morphed out of Robins room, leaving him to his thoughts.

Heading to her room she was surprised to see Beast Boy standing outside her door nervously, he was also carrying what looked to be a chessboard.

"Beast Boy?" She asked, taking off her hood.

"Ah hey Raven! I was just wondering if um…. Look I know I was a bit of a drama queen earlier but I'd still really like to learn how to play chess… it was kinda nice spending the time with you," He admitted nervously.

Ravens cheeks flushed red and she looked at the ground.

"I suppose I could show you again, but you'll actually have to focus," She warned him.

"Rae, I am the master of focus."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire had lowered herself down from the clouds, now flying just above the buildings of Jump City. She thought it was probably about time she went home, she needed to apologize to Robin… as well as Speedy.

Sighing she turned and headed in the direction of the tower, however a thought struck her, and she decided maybe she shouldn't go home…. Just yet.

Flying into Steel City she reached Titans East, taking a breath she hit the doorbell, not knowing if she would be welcome or not. It took a while for anyone to reply but suddenly Bee's chirpy voice resonated from the speaker.

"Hey girl! What are you doing here it's a bit late?" She asked.

"I need to do the speaking with Speedy," She replied sadly.

"Sure thing, come in, but I'm warning you now he is in a terrible mood," Bee reminded her.

Starfire took a breath. So Speedy hadn't told the rest of his team what had happened, she supposed that was lucky for her. Hopefully it would make things easier to fix.

She was enveloped in a hug from Bee, stiffening in shock before slowly reciprocating the hug.

"Girl! What's up with you? You look so… down?" Bee questioned, popping her hip to the side and eyeing Starfire up and down.

"No friend Bee! I am the okay I am just tired that's all, I have had a long day," She lied, eager to talk to Speedy.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it, Speedy is in his room, good luck…" She chuckled, heading back to her own quarters.

Starfire shyly stood outside his room, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"I know you are out there, just come in already," Speedys voice echoed, taking her by surprise.

His door slid open to reveal him lying on his bed, shooting toy arrows at the ceiling.

"I have good hearing," He muttered, not looking at her.

She wasn't sure where to start.

"Speedy I'm sorry," She apologized, her eyes beginning to water again. She hated confrontation.

"I'm sure you are," He replied with snark.

She shook her head, she probably deserved that.

"I should have done the telling of you earlier, I did not intend to do the using of you. I was… I suppose… not in the right mindset," She explained, sitting down at his desk chair.

He sighed, sitting up and looking at her through his mask, his hair was disheveled from lying on the pillow, making him look very boyish.

"I know you didn't intend to hurt me… It's just… seeing you there with him, it hurt me Starfire. I like you…. Like, a lot. I have for some time now and when you finally agreed to go on a date with me I couldn't believe it, I thought I finally had a chance to impress you and get closer to you but… you weren't interested in me," He said sadly, his gaze turning downwards.

"Speedy I care about you, you are a good friend but I love Robin… I always have and the truth is he told me he didn't love me back, I was so upset Speedy, I cried for days. I decided to take you up on your offer because I was trying to… do the moving on? And I did have a good time on our date… I really did and I did hold the intentions to go on another one but when I arrived home Robin…. Well he told me he loved me and that is why you saw us together this evening," she explained, guilt rippling through her.

He half smiled at her, "I get that. We all do things to try and make ourselves feel better, I mean, I'm hurt because you went on a date with me despite having feelings for Robin but I can't say I don't get it because I do."

She looked up at him, puzzled at his admittance.

"Star, you are so beautiful, and you are like super strong and powerful, I can't help but be in awe every time you kick some villains ass… and on top of it you are the nicest person ever, I don't think I've met anyone kinder than you…." He rambled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Starfire tilted her head in confusion.

"Hear me out okay, what I'm trying to say is, I really like you and I know you have feelings for Robin, but my feelings aren't just going to go away like that," he snapped his fingers to show her what he meant, "but I'm always here for you and Robin is a really…. Really lucky guy," He stated. He had a smile on his face, but Starfire knew it was out of sadness, he was simply trying to get himself through this situation.

"I am here for you too friend Speedy and I am truly sorry I do not hold the feelings for you, but you are a wonderful guy! I am sure any girl would be lucky to have you," She said kindly, trying to raise his mood.

"Yeah, just not the girl I want," He chuckled half-heartedly.

Starfire's heart ached for him, in that slight period where she believed Robin did not hold the feelings back for her she felt awful, so she could understand how Speedy was feeling.

"Hey but if things don't work out with bird-boy I'm only a call away," He joked, now trying to lighten the serious mood.

"I'll be sure to note that," She smiled, feeling a bit better.

"Can I ah… get a hug?" He asked awkwardly, edging towards her. Starfire nodded sweetly, opening her arms out to him.

Starfire's hugs were something of a treat within the Titans. When she controlled them and didn't use her Tamaranean strength they were as comforting as you could get. Even Raven enjoyed Starfire's hugs.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, Starfire noted that this was more romantic than the hugs she shared with her friends but due to the circumstances she let it slide. She hugged him back tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment before Starfire pulled away, looking at him kindly.

"Well I should get home," She muttered, turning to face the door.

Speedy nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure Robin is eager to see you," he told her, a slight edge in his voice.

She turned again to face him, "Speedy I…." But he shook his hand in front of him, telling her it didn't matter.

"See ya Star."

"Goodnight Speedy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was getting late and Starfire still wasn't home, Robin began to worry, hoping that her powers hadn't faltered and that she wasn't in a ditch somewhere. He shivered at the thought.

As he went to check his communicator to call her he heard a soft knock at his door and his heart began to ease as he knew who it was.

"Come in Star," He uttered, his door sliding open to reveal the princess.

As the door shut behind her she slowly walked towards him, her eyes on the floor.

She sat down on the bed next to him before speaking, "Richard…. I am truly sorry. My anger was not with you but with myself and I should not have yelled at you like that, please forgive me."

He tilted his head to look at her and roped his arms around her waist, pulling her down beside him.

"It's okay Star… I was a little angry but my anger has been misplaced plenty of times and it would be wrong to hold it against you," He told her soothingly.

She cupped his cheeks in her hands and gave him a tender kiss, he responded eagerly, pressing his lips to hers. She gently pulled away and stroked his hair.

"So… what were you doing?" He queried, running his hand softly up her arm.

"I went flying to try and calm myself," she explained, Robin expected as much, "I was about to go home but I felt that I needed to fix things with Speedy so I went to visit Titans East."

Robin scowled a little, she'd been alone with Speedy again.

"And?" He asked, wanting to hear more.

"We did the talking and I apologized… we are still friends but he has told me he holds the feelings for me," She stated, feeling sadness creeping up on her.

Robin huffed, great. Now he had to deal with Speedy coming after his girl, hopefully he respected that she was with him now.

Starfire, noticing Robins anxiety, lightly pecked his lips and removed his mask, looking into his eyes calmly.

"I told him I love you Robin. You are… how do they say it, the one for me? Us of all people should know we cannot control how we feel…" She told him, referring to the fact they'd fallen in love whilst being team mates.

Robin sighed, he understood. It was hard not to love Starfire, it didn't surprise him that Speedy liked her, he just seethed at the idea of Speedy actually having her.

"I love you Star," He told her, planting a soft kiss on her nose and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And I love you Do'ene nalenth."

He smirked at her, "Despite how it ended, did you enjoy our date?"

Her mood instantly shifted, and she sprang up, looking downwards at him, "Oh Richard! I had the most splendid of times! I very much enjoyed our date!"

He beamed at her, happy to hear it. Being heroes they didn't get to go out for fun very much but he made a note to himself that he would try to take her on dates as much as he could.

Her eyes then began to narrow and she smacked him playfully.

"Hey what was that for?" He complained, rubbing his arm.

"You chose the horror movie knowing very well I would be scared!"

He smirked, "Yeah well I knew you'd want to cling to me."

She only rolled her eyes, "Just for that we are going to see the flick of chicks next time."

He faked pleading, putting his hands in a prayer position, "God no Starfire, anything but that."

She only crossed her arms and huffed.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he eyed her up and down. "You know, you do look very nice in that dress," he complimented her, his eyes raking her body.

"I do believe that was the point," She retorted sarcastically. Robin loved it when she was in moods like this.

"I also brought a new bra set… however due to that trick you played at the cinema, I do not think I should show you," She teased, sitting up from his bed.

Robin instantly pounced on her, his arms wrapping around her waist playfully. She pretended to fight it but they both ended up in his bed with her at the bottom, her hair splayed out amongst the mattress.

"God you are so beautiful," He muttered as he looked into her emerald orbs.

She only giggled, "So I have been told."

He snickered and leaned down, kissing her forcefully. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled him closer towards her, running her hands through his ebony locks.

He pulled away from her quickly, removing his gloves so he could feel her without them. He began to run his hands up and down her body, leaving a trail of fire upon Starfire's skin. She longed for him and her skin burned delightedly at his touch.

Her fingers let loose from his hair and untucked his shirt, beginning to run her hands under it and over his chest, feeling the muscles in his pecks.

He smiled within the kiss, her touch setting him alight. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips and in response to this he began to rub his hand up her thigh, resulting in a happy moan from Starfire.

Before long they began to want more and items of clothing slowly became removed. Within moments Robin's cape and shirt were thrown across the room, leaving him shirtless whilst Starfire was now in her bra and panties, her skirt and shirt somewhere on the floor. Robin began to feel tenting within his pants but instead of ignoring it, he simply pushed himself against Starfire longer, showing her the effect she had on him.

He stopped kissing her so to admire her new set. It was dark purple with black lace on the trimmings and a black garter. She looked exquisitely sexy and he bit his lip, his breath hitching slightly.

"Do you like it?" She asked seductively, her eyes shining with desire.

Tamaraneans were sensual beings and because she was with Robin she could finally embrace that. Robin loved this side of her, when she was like this all her innocent and girly ways were thrown out the window and he loved that she only was like that with him.

"Like it? I love it… very… very much," He replied, his eyes still gawking at her.

"I don't suppose you would like it even more if it was off?" She asked him innocently, tapping her finger to her chin.

His eyes widened and he nodded frantically, unable to find words. With a slight giggle she reached behind her back and pulled off the bra to reveal her plump breasts.

Robin was sure he was having heart palpitations. She was perfect…. In every single way. He leant down and attached his lips to hers again, hungrily kissing her.

As her arms linked around his neck again he brought his hands up to her breasts and cupped them softly, kneading them with his hands. God she felt so good, he thought. He could stay like this forever. He removed his lips from hers and began kissing her neck, nipping at her ear lobe softly before kissing her collarbone, taking a risk he then kissed her breast and took her peak into his mouth, sucking softly before giving it a slight nibble, earning a delicious moan from Starfire. With her permission and one hand still on her breast, he moved his other hand slowly over her rump, giving it a squeeze before edging closer to her panties, moving them to the side. They had done this before, but it was still an amazing feeling for Starfire. As he slipped his finger inside her she uttered a pleasured moan, her head tilting back. Robin smirked and continued teasing her, slipping another finger in and rubbing the top of her with his thumb.

As he began to speed up her legs snapped shut and he removed his fingers, looking at her with concern, "What's wrong Star? Did I hurt you?" He questioned nervously. She only smiled deviously at him.

"No Richard, quite the opposite. But I was thinking… you have brought me great pleasure doing the touching down there… I thought that perhaps it was time I returned the favor," She offered, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Robin could've sworn he was dreaming but as he felt her unclip his belt and tug on his pants he knew otherwise.

He loved Starfire with all his heart and her him. He knew that before they went all the way they would talk about it, however, everything before that he was eager to try, and he knew Starfire was too.

He still thought he was in a dream, that this couldn't be happening, but he knew as he felt her take his stiff length into her mouth and begin bobbing her head that it wasn't a dream and he couldn't be happier.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven sat across from Beast Boy, waiting for him to make his next move. It was getting late but Beast Boy refused to let up until he'd learned to play properly, he knew he couldn't beat Raven just yet though.

As he was about to move his queen Raven sat up suddenly, an unfamiliar feeling rippling through her.

It wasn't a bad feeling at all but it was different… and very… very strong...

"Raven? You okay?" Beast Boy asked, waving his hands in front of her face.

As Raven got her thoughts together she finally realized where the feeling was coming from and she cursed her connection with Robin.

Her eyes widened and her face paled in shock, she pulled a face of utter disgust.

"Rae? What's going on?" Beast Boy continued to question, poking her shoulder.

"Stafire is…. Giving Robin a…" She muttered shakily, unintentionally admitting too much.

Beast Boy froze and his mouth widened.

"Oh. My. God," He muttered.

"Raven…. You can…. You can feel that?" He asked carefully, still in shock himself.

She nodded slowly, her eyes still wide. She felt like she needed to scrub her brain and then murder Robin for having such loud…. Feelings.

Beast Boy suddenly burst out in laughter, "Oh my god Raven! So you just technically felt Starfire give you a blow job?!" He squealed, holding his stomach with laughter.

"Shut up Beast Boy!" She hissed, pulling her hood over her head. She was embarrassed to say the least. She had gone into Robins head to help him when Slade had infiltrated his mind, however, in doing that it established a rather strong connection between the two and when he had rather strong feelings she felt it too. It didn't seem to be much of a problem until well… now.

Beast Boy was not pleased to know of his fellow team mates intimate doings, however, he was happy to tease Raven as much as he could, and as soon as he saw Robin and Starfire, they were in for it.

"Holy shit, I can't believe you can feel that. Hey is there any chance you could maybe transfer some of that feeling to me, I'm sure Starfire is great at…" He joked but was cut off by a black hand slapping him in the back of the head. He continued to laugh though, thinking of all the innuendos he was going to come up with the next time he saw the couple.

"Kill. Me. Now." Raven muttered in annoyance.

"I can't say I don't feel for ya Rae… I knew you were close with them but um…" He snickered, still laughing his ass off.

Raven knew her face was bright red and she could feel the embarrassment wash over her like a wave.

"I will send you to hell Beast Boy, don't tempt me," She snapped at him, he only widened his eyes, "I'd rather be in hell than have to get an in depth look in on that!" He retorted, his eyes shut tightly as he chuckled.

Raven only rolled her eyes. She was going to have to somehow dim her and Robins connection, she was not going to go through that again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Morning eventually came and the Titans including Blackfire were sprawled around the Ops room, Cyborg in the kitchen and Raven sitting at the table, sipping her tea.

The rest of the team were eventually joined by an overly happy Starfire and a rather smug Robin. The two seemed extra giddy this morning and were constantly touching.

As they sat down together Beast Boy took his chance.

"Morning Star, have a good night?" He asked knowingly, waggling his eyebrows.

"Good morning Beast Boy and yes I had a most pleasant night," She replied, oblivious to the playfulness in his stare.

"And you Robin?" Beast Boy pushed, turning his cheeky gaze to the boy wonder.

"Yeah it was… good," Robin replied, squeezing Starfire's thigh underneath the table, thoughts of last night playing in his mind.

"Please friend Cyborg, what are you making for breakfast?" Starfire queried, tilting her head to see what he was making.

"I'm doing a fry up. Eggs, bacon, mushrooms and my special home-made sausages," He replied.

"Oh glorious! I do believe the sausages to be quite a treat!" Starfire gleamed innocently.

Beast Boy almost fell off his chair and Raven nearly spat out her tea.

"You do quite like sausages don't you Star?" Beast Boy asked her, putting his head in his hands inquisitively.

"Oh yes! They do taste delicious in my mouth! Cyborg's sausages are always particularly good!" She remarked, Beast Boys intentions zooming over her head.

Robin narrowed his eyes, wondering why Beast Boy was questioning her so much.

"Huh, I thought maybe you liked the taste of Robin's sausage a bit more?" He remarked, his eyes gleaming with deviousness.

Starfire tilted her head in confusion, not quite understanding what was going on.

Robin on the other hand had the innuendo smack him in the face like a brick. He narrowed his eyes and slapped a hand over Beast Boys mouth.

"Not. Another. Word."

Beast Boy didn't care though, the teasing was well worth it. Raven rolled her eyes but smirked a little, Beast Boy could be funny at times.

"I do not understand?" Starfire questioned, looking at Beast Boy and Robin.

"Beast Boy was making fun of you Star… he somehow… and I don't know how… found out about um… last night," He told her quietly, trying not to let the other Titans hear.

Starfire instantly clicked, "Oh! So Beast Boy was referring to the sausage as your…" But she didn't finish as Robin also clamped his hand over her mouth. He knew her intention wasn't bad, but she still wasn't one hundred percent accustomed to what could and couldn't be shared.

"Well, looks like my little sister is growing up," Blackfire stated nonchalantly, sipping at her coffee and not looking at the newspaper.

Robin wanted to be shot.

 ** _Okay guys! Chapter 7 is there! Thought I'd have a bit of fluff with some saucy moments as well as some humour before things got too angsty. Don't forget! Review review review!._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8! Hey guys! Thank you to those who have reviewed, ya'll hold a special place in my heart hahaha, thank you so much! I definitely appreciate the feedback! Time for chapter 8 now, hope you all enjoy and don't forget to fav or follow if you are enjoying it and also review review review! Okay here it is…_**

 ** _PS I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters._**

Chapter 8

Starfire was thrown across the dojo, her ankle rolling slightly as she landed awkwardly on the mat.

"Come on sister dear, if you are going to be fighting Kallaris you are going to have to do better than that," Blackfire baited.

Starfire huffed and flung herself at Blackfire, her eyes glowing green.

She brought her right leg up and kicked her sister in the shoulder. Hard enough that Blackfire stumbled back, her eyes also glowing. As she retracted her foot and went in for a punch Blackfire wrapped her hands around Starfire's foot and flew into the air. Starfire was now hanging like a ragdoll.

"This is too easy," Blackfire laughed but in her cockiness, Starfire managed to pull herself up so she was horizontal and kicked Blackfire in the jaw, causing her to release her foot.

"I would advise not getting ahead of yourself too much," Starfire replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

It was always rough when her and her sister sparred, whilst Starfire was the more flexible and nimble out of the two, Blackfire was ruthless and would attack hard and brutally.

The two refrained from using their starbolts as they knew it would cause significant damage to the training room and it would only increase their chance of properly hurting each other. They were only practicing however and in the heat of the battle, sometimes they forgot that.

The two girls both lowered themselves to the ground and circled each other, never breaking eye contact. Blackfire charged at her sister, her fist drawn back as she threatened a blow to the stomach, but Starfire was faster and ducked under her sister, whilst in this position she managed to wrap her arms around Blackfire's waist and fling her onto her back. It wasn't long until she was back on her again and the two continued sparring.

Robin watched in awe at them fight. He never really got a chance to watch Starfire in action as when they were in battle he was always focused on what he needed to be doing and he hardly sparred with her. He used to when the team first emerged but as his feelings for her continued to grow he found that being in that close proximity to her and having her pinned down would make his hormones kick in and he would rather not have that, now that they were a couple though, that could change.

She was so fierce in the way she fought but also graceful at the same time, the way she fluttered through the air and then landed a blow with such force it was a complete contrast. It was clear that Blackfire was the stronger out of the two as she fought with brunt and strength whereas Starfire used her flexibility and weightlessness to her advantage and was often able to dodge attacks, saving energy for when she did strike and therefore giving a harder blow.

The two girls had gathered quite an audience as the other Titans had gathered to come and watch, their eyes following along with their movements.

"Dude…. This is kind of like… hot," Beast Boy remarked but was smacked in the back of the head by an inky black hand with an eye roll from Raven.

Beast Boy was somewhat right though, except Robin wasn't focused on the both of them, he could only watch Starfire. The way she curled her body and lifted her legs was entrancing to him. It wasn't until two robotic fingers were snapping in front of his face that he realized they had stopped fighting and were now both reaching for their towels and drink bottles.

"Well sister, you have definitely improved in your fighting skills since I last saw you," Blackfire remarked.

Starfire scoffed, "You say that, yet I was still able to defeat you when you tried to marry me off."

Blackfire only shrugged, "Maybe I let you win."

The girls both chuckled at this, trying to make light of a situation that they knew was actually the very opposite of light.

"You were great out there," Robin remarked, coming up to Starfire and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"I thank you Robin, I believe I did the kicking of the ass?" She queried, wiping a towel across her forehead.

"Yes, yes you did," He chuckled, handing her a drink bottle.

"You won't get so lucky next time sister, I've been able to see a pattern in your defensive techniques and I've already began devising ways to get around them," Blackfire told her.

Starfire giggled, "We shall see."

"Well, I think I am in need of a shower, I'll see you guys later," Blackfire noted, stepping out of the training room.

"I believe I require the shower too," Starfire remarked, wiping off her last bit of sweat.

"Go shower Star, we'll see you in the Ops room, we still have a plan to discuss," Robin told her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. She returned him a kind smile before heading out towards her room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Rae, I would love to see you sparring with Star, that would be… exceptionally _hot_ ," Beast Boy remarked, sending a wink towards Raven. She rolled her eyes but felt a slight blush begin to creep into her features.

"You're so gross," She replied tartly beginning to head to her own room.

"Am not," He shot back, running to catch up with her.

"You know, girls don't always appreciate comments like that," She told him sternly.

"Well I meant it as a compliment," He tried to tell her.

"Yeah well it doesn't come off that way, it just comes off as if we are some objects you can ogle at."

Her words struck Beast Boy hard. He had never thought about it like that, he always assumed that girls _liked_ the attention from boys but he supposed he could understand the reasoning, I mean he didn't mean it like that… he was just trying to be funny but as he grew he realized maybe that behavior wasn't always the best.

"Okay, I'm sorry Rae- Raven," He apologized, calling her by her full name.

"S'okay, I know you don't mean any harm, it's just the way some guys treat girls is just…. Horrendous," She explained, thinking back to memories of walking with Starfire around town and hearing numerous cat calls and whistles, she shuddered at the thought.

"So… you wanna hang out or something?" He offered, continuing to walk with her.

She turned to him, "You want to hang out? With me?"

He laughed, "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?"

She sighed, "I don't know… I always thought you saw me as kind of a downer… I figured the last couple of times you spent with me you were just trying to get me to talk… kind of a pity act."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, a sad expression playing on his face, "No Rae, its not like that. I um… I…I like spending time with you," He mumbled looking at anywhere except her.

Her eyes widened slightly, "You like spending time with me?"

He stifled a laugh, "What is this? 20 questions? Yes, I like spending time with you… you're not as much of a downer as you think you are."

She could feel another blush creeping up on her. She had been doing that a lot more recently.

"Okay… well then yeah we can hang out," She told him, smiling softly, she removed her hood and turned to him.

"What do you wanna do?" She offered.

"You wanna go to the park?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sure."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kallaris could be here at any time at any place, we need to be prepared," Robin said, addressing Starfire, Blackfire and Cyborg.

They were in the OPS room, sprawled on the couch whilst Robin addressed them while sitting at the computer.

"Cyborg, do we have any known whereabouts of where he last was?" Robin questioned.

Cyborg shook his head sadly, "Nope. The last time he was seen was in the Vega system yet there have been no further reports."

Robin whacked his fist against the desk in frustration. "We need to find him before he finds us."

"Robin, I do believe that my sister and I could be of some use," Starfire spoke calmly, easing his mind ever so slightly.

"Yeah, how?"

"We know he is after our starbolts… what if we were to go out into space as…. Bait," She suggested.

Robin whipped around and looked directly into her eyes, "No."

She sighed, "Robin, my sister and I are perfectly capable of defending ourselves, and the rest of the Titans will be in hiding ready to strike when he arrives."

Robin shook his head, "No Starfire, it's too dangerous, when you are out in space we can't physically help you without being in a ship…."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes, "She's right Robin. If they were there to lead him into an ambush we could take him out."

Robins teeth grinded together in frustration. Couldn't they understand the danger that there was? Couldn't _she_ understand that he was just trying to protect her. He hated the thought of her out there in space where he couldn't actively protect her without being confined in a ship.

"Robin, my sister and I are perfectly capable fighters, if we are prepared for an attack I can assure you we will not be taken hostage," Blackfire pitched in, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I'm the leader and what I say goes, it's too dangerous," He stated angrily. Blackfire and Cyborg huffed in frustration.

Starfire approached him quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder gently, "Robin…. I do believe your emotions are doing the blurring of your judgement."

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, he knew she was right. He was being overprotective. He didn't want any harm to come to her and in doing so it meant that he wasn't letting his team fulfill their duties.

"Star I…"

"It is okay Robin, I understand. Especially with our newfound relationship… things can get muddled. However, I believe this is the right decision," She soothed.

He looked up at her and she smiled reassuringly, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It's a good plan," He told them, looking away from Starfire. "We will have to figure out where to set up though."

"He seemed to be on my trail when I escaped him, so there is a high possibility he is close to Earth," Blackfire informed them.

Robin nodded in understanding, "Okay, before we do anything we need to establish where he is, contact Raven and Beast Boy, we're going into space."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven was currently throwing a frisbee to Beast Boy who was in the form of a dog and happily catching it and returning it. She giggled at this. It wasn't often that Raven felt lighthearted however, in the times she'd been spending with Beast Boy she found herself able to… loosen up.

He switched back to human form, holding the frisbee in his hand.

"Nice throwing mama," He complimented with a dazzling smile.

"Nice ah… catching," She retorted awkwardly.

"You want to go for a walk?" Beast Boy asked, holding his hand out.

"Ah yeah, sure."

She surprisingly took his hand, not really thinking about it. The pair didn't mention the fact that they were holding hands, yet they didn't stop either.

"So Raven… now that you're free to like… you know live your life without your dad using you to end the world and stuff what do you wanna do?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

She shrugged, "I haven't given much thought to it. I never expected I would have a life past sixteen… I guess I'm just taking everything a day at a time."

He nodded in understanding, "Do you think you'll stay with the Titans forever?"

This question shocked her, she hadn't given much thought to it. Originally she wanted to be a hero because she felt she needed to try and do some good with her impending fate meaning she would cause all destruction. However, after defeating Trigon she was free to live her life.

"I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you that Beast Boy. I have powers so I might as well use them for good and being a hero does a lot of good…. However if there ever comes a time I want to stop being a superhero… I think I would like to be a doctor or something," She admitted to him, now pondering the idea. She had natural healing abilities, however, that paired with medical training then she could really be of some use.

"That's pretty cool Rae," Beast Boy replied, a soft smile etching it's way onto his face.

"What about you? Do you intend to be Beast _Boy_ forever?" She queried.

He also shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really know any different…. Since I lost my parents I was taken in by the Doom Patrol and I've never known another type of life other than being a hero…"

Raven took note of the fact he'd mentioned he'd lost his parents. She knew something would have had to have happened to them to be raised by the Doom Patrol, however, for him to openly admit it was something else.

"You could join the circus," She teased, giving his hand a squeeze.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm too pretty for the circus."

She snorted at that, "You are green and have fangs."

"You seem to like me," He replied quickly and this took her by surprise, a blush forming on her face.

She was seeming to get less annoyed by Beast Boy, even going as far as to spend alone time with him, but that didn't mean she was starting to like him…. As in _like_ him did it?

"In your dreams," She chuckled trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I'll definitely be dreaming about it mama," he laughed, throwing a wink in her direction. Neither of the two had stopped holding hands yet and it was a strange ordeal that neither really knew what to do about it.

Raven was about to reply with a witty comeback when she noticed a change in the scenery, a large space ship seemed to be flying into Jump City and specifically towards the tower.

"Oh no…" She muttered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire was in her room, she was playing with Silky, trying to distract herself with thoughts about their impending space trip. She knew what had to be done yet it didn't help that she had the fear of being captured gnawing at her every emotion.

Her door slid open and closed suddenly to reveal Robin, she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly into him and holding onto her as if she would float away.

"Richard?" She questioned, knowing they were alone now.

"Star I can't lose you. I can't," He told her desperately, holding on to her for dear life.

"You are not going to lose me," She reassured him, hugging him back.

He pulled away and looked at her before removing his mask, his diamond eyes burning into hers. "I love you Starfire. I don't ever want to lose you and the thought of Kallaris hurting you or… worse…. It kills me."

Her brows fell and her face softened in empathy, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

"Do'ene nalenth, you are not going to lose me. We will stop Kallaris and he will not get away with what he is planning," She told him sternly.

"I know Star… I do have faith but there's a part of me that just wants to take you away, just you and me. We can go somewhere safe where nobody can hurt us…. Where nobody can hurt you," He admitted.

She smiled at him, "I too have had those thoughts. I have thought of just grabbing you and flying away somewhere where nobody can get to us, but that is not what is right. We need to stay and fight, it is what we do."

He nodded to her, "God I love you Star."

"And I love you," She cooed, rubbing her nose softly against his.

It was at that moment that the alarm started blaring and both of their communicators went off. Robin answered to see a frantic Raven on the other end.

"Raven come in, whats going on?" He asked rapidly.

"It's Kallaris…. He's here."

 ** _OOOOOOH! Okay so ended on a little bit of a cliffhanger but that was more of a filler chapter before the next chapter which will begin to really get into it and get just a teensy bit angsty as well as action as well. Okay hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys. OKAY SO I am honestly so sorry for not updating, at first I had exams and needed to focus on that but after that I got serious writers block so I'm so sorry this took so long but here's chapter 9! Thank you to those who have reviewed and favourited/followed. A special shoutout to reynanuy, you're review was very heartfelt and really helped motivate me to keep writing so thank you so much I appreciate it very much and I am so glad you are enjoying the story so far! But to everyone else who reviewed and favourited/followed I appreciate ya'll! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Also is anyone else as hyped for season 6 as I am? I hope that teaser at the end of TTG was not just to get our hopes up. I really hope that Starfire will finally get her arc in this season and that there are plenty of Robstar moments!_**

 ** _PS I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters_**

Chapter 9

Robins heart sunk as he heard Ravens voice over the communicator.

Starfire on the other hand, was engulfed in anger, it slowly flowed through her veins and her eyes began to glow.

"We need to stop him," She stated coldly, all kindness from the moments before vanishing.

"We will Star, I'm not going to let him hurt you."

She turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"Did you hear? Kallaris, he's in Jump…" Cyborg stated, checking their computer in the OPS room.

"Yes, I heard," Starfire snapped.

"I guess we don't need to go looking for him after all," Cyborg replied.

As soon as he spoke a black raven screeched into the OPS room, revealing a panicked Raven and Beast Boy.

"He's here," She spoke.

"Yeah, we know…" Cyborg informed her.

"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"We cannot let him wreck the city, if he wants us, we will go to him," Starfire addressed the team with confidence.

Blackfire approached behind her nodding in agreement, "If we can lead him out of the city and into space at least nobody else will get hurt."

The rest of the Titans nodded their heads in agreement, however Robin was now standing protectively by Starfire, a scowl on his face.

"We need a plan," He stated roughly.

"We have a plan…. Star and Blackfire are going to lead him away from the city, we can follow in the T-Ship and from there, we strike. When I get a better look at his ship we can find an entrance point and hopefully ambush him," Cyborg explained.

Robin nodded but still felt sick in his stomach. He didn't want Starfire getting hurt, especially if Kallaris had a way of suppressing her powers.

"We need to leave now before he attacks the city," Cyborg ordered, heading towards the T-Ship. The rest of the Titans followed leaving Robin alone with Starfire in the Ops room.

"Robin, we need to go," Starfire told him, turning away.

He caught her hand though and pulled her in for a searing kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Taken by surprise her eyes widened but she eventually softened and kissed him back, hard. They had not gone into battle before as a couple and especially against a threat as dangerous as Kallaris.

The kiss was passionate but not in a sexual way, it was if they were showing the other their feelings of love without words, trying to hold on to the other and never let go. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"We can do this Robin," She reassured him.

"I know."

"I love you Do'ene nalenth."

"I love you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Raven were in the T-Ship preparing to launch as Starfire and Blackfire headed for the skies, preparing to meet with Kallaris.

Starfire felt the cold air on her face as she soared high above the clouds, her sister not too far ahead of her.

Deep inside her she feared meeting Kallaris, scared that she would be captured or that he would hurt Robin or her friends, but she knew they could handle him. It was just her insecurities.

She could hear the rumble of the T ship following behind her and she felt slightly calmer knowing she had the support of her friends. Eventually she was high enough to see Kallaris's ship and she narrowed her eyes as she flew towards it.

The ship was silver and metal with a large black symbol scrawled across the front of it, the symbol matched the one that was branded on to Blackfire and Starfire winced at the memory.

"Kori, we need to get the ships attention," Blackfire shouted from across the sky, circling the ship. Starfire nodded in her direction, acknowledging her request.

Looking around she flew in front of the ship to the front windscreen and folded her arms across her chest, her eyes glowing green.

Inside she could see him. He was tall and lanky yet held bulk within his face and arms. He held the traditional green skin of a Cracunian however he lacked their typical black stripe that adorned the left side of their face. His eyes were also red instead of the black eyes that most Cracunian's held. He was, as Blackfire had explained…. An outsider. He looked different to his people.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of her and he smiled menacingly. There was another being in the cockpit with him who was at the controls, he seemed to be a full cracunian however, he was quite short and stocky.

Starfire turned and headed further into the atmosphere, hoping to be followed by Kallaris's ship.

Blackfire's figure emerged beside her and she flashed a knowing smile as both sisters headed out into space, the ship following close behind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"The girls have him, he's following them," Cyborg explained over the intercom. He had a lock on the location of the ship and was trailing it closely.

Robin felt sick.

He didn't quite know what had come over him, only that it was something he'd never felt before.

During past battles he'd always worried for Starfire, as for the rest of his team mates, however, now that he could actually be with her in the way he wanted he didn't want to lose that after such a short time… he didn't want to lose her, period, regardless of whether they were seeing each other in that way or not.

She was so strong, and he knew she was more than capable of protecting herself, yet after hearing of her past he didn't want her to go through anything like that again and if Kallaris threatened to do even some of what the Gordanians and Psions did then he needed to be taken out.

Robin shook his head and tried to rid his fearful thoughts. He was the Titans leader and he needed to act like it, he couldn't be emotional right now, too much was at stake.

"We're passing through the stratosphere and heading into the mesosphere," Cyborg informed the team. They all braced themselves as they broke into the star splattered blackness that was space.

"Dude," Beast Boy mumbled, looking out of his window in awe.

"I know this is like a serious mission but space is hella cool," He stated, now pressing his hands onto the glass as well.

"I know Beast Boy, but we have to focus," Robin commanded, keeping his eyes locked onto Kallaris's ship.

"Roger that," Beast Boy replied with a salute, gaining an eye roll from Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire flew for what felt like hours before she felt that Kallaris was a safe distance from Earth.

Eventually her and Blackfire stopped to a halt and floated, waiting for Kallaris to make his next move.

"Come aboard," His raspy voice ordered from a speaker in the ship.

She looked over to Blackfire, as if for answers. Her sister nodded.

"As you wish," Blackfire spat back.

They flew around to the side of the ship where a door opened up, placing them in a position between space and the airlock.

"Starfire what are you doing?" Robins voice came over her communicator.

"We are boarding the ship. Blackfire and I can handle this and you are there in case things get the messy," She replied hurriedly.

"Star wait for us we can…" Robin started but he was cut off as she placed her communicator away.

"Worried boyfriend much?" Blackfire snickered, finding humor despite their current predicament.

Starfire shook away her comment and headed forward. The door between them and space closed, and the airlock opened, revealing a long dimly lit hallway covered in black symbols.

She shivered slightly despite not feeling cold.

Blackfire and Starfire stepped forward, slowly taking in their surroundings and being aware and alert for any dangers. However, as they walked through the hallway they were only greeted by a murky eeriness that shook them ever so slightly.

They finally reached a large red door at the end of the hall and it slid open to reveal Kallaris.

"Hello ladies," He remarked coldly, his red eyes roaming over the both of them.

Blackfire scoffed, her eyes lighting up, as were Starfire's.

"I don't understand why you invited us aboard, surely you realize we are going to stop you and this close proximity only makes you an easier target," Blackfire reminded him, a sly smirk painting her lips.

"See, there is where you are wrong. By inviting you onto my ship I have you in close proximity… you'll find that you cannot touch me," He explained.

Starfire narrowed her eyes and took a swipe at him, only to find that her hand went through him. Her eyes widened.

"You aren't real," She stated, her body stiffening.

"What a smart one you are! Did you really think that I would actually come this close to you? I am fully aware of your powers... you're magnificent powers…" He cooed.

A chill went through Starfire's spine. Something wasn't right. This all seemed too easy.

"Blackfire I believe that we should depart…" She told her but as she finished her sentence a dart was shot into Blackfire's neck and Starfire suddenly felt a pinch in her skin as a dart penetrated her neck as well.

Her vision began to become blurry and she couldn't completely feel her limbs, she felt herself falling and the last thing she saw was Kallaris's hologram waving at her with a sick smile on his face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Something was wrong. Raven could feel it in her stomach. Robin's emotions were all over the place and it was making her distracted so she decided to shut her eyes and slowly meditate while she waited for the orders.

However, as she shut her eyes and focused, she felt it. A light go off. It was like a spark had been put out. It wasn't completely gone but the flamboyant energy that she used to feel from Starfire was not there anymore. It was dimming.

"We need to get on that ship now!" She yelled through the headset.

Robins panicked voice answered almost immediately, "What's wrong Raven?"

"It's Starfire, something isn't right… I can't… I can't sense her energy anymore… it's dimming…" She stuttered.

Robins heart panged, and his breathing became rapid.

"Titans, we need to board that ship!"

He pushed forward the thrusters and the T-Ship edged closer to Kallaris's ship.

"Raven, can you transport us inside?" Cyborg asked.

She nodded, unclipped herself from her seat.

"Hold on everyone," She said and suddenly they were all enveloped in the blackness or Raven's magic and it was only a few seconds before they were inside Kallaris's ship.

"Dude… I hate that," Beast Boy remarked, shaking himself off. "It always makes me all cold and shivery." Raven glared at him and he slunk behind Cyborg.

"We need to find them, Titans split up," Robin ordered and they all nodded and headed in different directions.

Beast Boy morphed into a beagle and began sniffing for Starfire's scent whilst Cyborg began scanning for any movement or forms of life. Raven reached out with her mind to see if she could find Starfire's location.

Robin was determined, he could feel his blood rushing through his veins and his heart thumping in his chest. He knew she shouldn't have gone in alone. This seemed too easy as if he was leading them into a trap.

Robin looked around his surroundings, keeping his eyes open for any movement.

As he went to open one of the doors a red siren began blaring. Kallaris must know they were here.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Starfire awoke she couldn't move… her muscles felt numb and her head was pounding. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal an all too familiar setting.

She was in a lab, tied down to a metal slab with her arms and legs bound. She could feel slight electricity flowing around her wrists and she knew that it was Bendolium. Her powers would be useless.

She turned her head to see Blackfire in the same position, yet she was still unconscious.

"W-what have you done?" She questioned slowly, trying to find a focus point.

Kallaris then stepped into view, his arms behind his back and his expression hard.

"I've done exactly what I needed to do to restrain you…. Now it is only a matter of harvesting those beautiful powers of yours," He told her.

She shook her head, "You won't get away with this… my team they are…"

But she was cut off, Kallaris pushed a button and multiple monitors lit up, revealing her team members all investigating the ship.

"I know they are here… and I don't intend to keep them on board for much longer. Within the ships security system there is a knock out gas that will leave them unconscious long enough for me to plunge them into space," He told her, a sly smile playing onto his lips.

Starfire gasped and felt her whole-body writhe with sadness and worry.

"Don't hurt them… please I will… I will surrender…" She admitted, her head falling forward.

"It doesn't matter to me if you surrender or not, I've got you restrained, killing them will only make things easier for me."

Her heart fell and she fought back tears. She needed to get out of here… she needed to save her friends.

She tried her hardest to find her strength, using all her might to fight against her restraints however it was no use. She was powerless.

She could scream but that would only push Kallaris to kill them quicker. She didn't know what to do.

She just prayed to X'Hal her friends could escape before he turned on the gas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Titans has anyone found her yet?" Robin asked eagerly over his communicator, trying to ignore the blaring alarm.

"Nothing yet," Cyborg replied. Beast Boy shot back with the same thing.

Robin sighed, he needed to find her before she was hurt… or even worse.

"I think I have something," Ravens voice spoke through the communicator.

"What is it? Have you found her?" Robin questioned impatiently, his gloved hand gripping his communicator tightly.

"I can sense her nearby, I don't think she's hurt but we need to get to her fast…. Sending my location," Raven explained.

Robin tapped his foot as he waited for Ravens co-ordinates to come through and he let out a breath of relief as they popped up on his screen.

"I'm coming Star," He muttered to himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

His boots echoed against the metal floor as he sprinted towards Starfires location, eventually finding himself outside of a heavy door, Raven already standing there.

"She's in there I'm sure," Raven explained.

Robin nodded, "We need to go in."

Raven only shook her head, "No we need to wait for the others, who knows what is in there."

Robin gritted his teeth. Starfire was in danger and he didn't want to wait a second longer, however he knew that was his emotions getting the better of him. Raven was right, it would be smarter to wait for the others.

A frantic Beast Boy and a serious Cyborg appeared within the next minute, all eager to get to Starfire.

"She's in there," Robin told them.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get our girl!" Cyborg said, raising his sonic canon towards the door.

"Stand back!" He yelled, as he shot the door a hissing noise could be heard, and the hallway began to fill with a yellow gas.

"Cover your faces!" Robin ordered, trying to get through the door. With one last push the door gave way to reveal Starfire and Blackfire restrained against metal slabs, Blackfire was unconscious whilst Starfire met his eyes instantly and for a second, Robin believed everything would be okay.

"You were too late," Starfire shot at Kallaris. "I told you they would come for me."

Kallaris punched his fist into the wall in anger. He rushed to Blackfire and began to undo her restraints, the Titans rushed at him as he fumbled at her.

Robin rushed to Starfire and began attempting to release her.

"It's okay Star, I'm here," He told her soothingly. Her heart fluttered at his words and her face softened. Robin was here… she would be okay.

Beast Boy ran at Kallaris, shifting into a Jaguar he attempted to pounce at him, however, with a raised arm from Kallaris, Beast Boy was shot at with a laser and began convulsing.

Raven was at his side immediately, holding his head in her lap.

"Beast Boy! Are you okay? Beast Boy talk to me!" She said, slapping his face gently.

He stopped shaking and convulsing and Raven felt him slump in her arms.

"Raven, get him out of here, I'll get Kallaris. Get him into the ship safely and then phase back," Cyborg told her, his canon aimed at Kallaris.

She nodded and pulled herself up, doing her best to hold Beast Boys weight too.

With a screech of her Raven she was back in the T ship, strapping Beast Boy into his pod.

"Please be okay," She said softly, placing a kiss on his cheek before transporting back to the others.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Robin… he's dangerous, he tricked us… I'm so sorry I should've listened to you I…" Starfire rambled but Robin shook his head.

"Don't worry Star, it doesn't matter now, we've got you and we've got Kallaris everything will be alright," He soothed as he continued picking her locks.

Starfire turned her head to see Blackfire. Kallaris was still attempting to get her out of her restraints.

"Robin, you need to get Blackfire… I will be okay. Stopping Kallaris is most important," She told him sternly.

He looked at her sadly but nodded, leaving her side to reach Blackfire.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you…" Kallaris warned, raising his laser to Robin.

Robin only scoffed and engaged his bo staff, running at Kallaris.

Kallaris shot at Robin who dodged swiftly, edging closer to Kallaris he could see the slightest sign of panic run across the villains face.

His bo staff connected with Kallaris and he fell to the ground, yelling out in pain. He kicked his legs out in retaliation, knocking Robin off of his feet.

"Is that all you've got?" Kallaris baited. Robin clenched his jaw in anger and threw a punch, Kallaris dodged and kicked him in the chest, sending Robin sprawling across the room.

Taking his moment he threw a device out of his pocket, creating a red forcefield around him.

Cyborg cursed and Raven narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Cyborg, is there anyway we can get through?" Raven asked, watching Kallaris intently as he continued to get Blackfire.

"I'm trying to figure out the technicality of it now," He replied, checking his systems.

Raven picked up a chair with her powers and flung it at the forcefield however it simply bounced off.

"Sister!" Starfire yelled, finally breaking out of her restraints. Robin had loosened them enough that she was able to break free without her powers and sheer strength alone.

Her eyes glowed dangerously, and she stomped towards the force field, hurling starbolts at it.

"They won't work, nothing can get through it," Kallaris laughed. He hoisted Blackfire over his shoulder and headed towards an escape pod, the forcefield moving with him.

"Stop him!" Starfire screamed, turning towards the other Titans. She ran in Kallaris's direction, trying to stop him from leaving.

It was only as he opened the pod and turned off his force field that she felt it. As the door shut and he stood locked in the pod with her sister she looked down at her stomach.

Her top was drenched in blood.

Robin sprinted over to the pod, banging his arms against the door trying to open it.

Kallaris spoke through an intercom, "You'll find you have better things to worry about than catching me." And with that the pod dispatched and he flew into space.

Robin was confused for a moment before he turned to see Starfire. His face paled and the air left his lungs. He ran to her.

She fell to the ground, the dagger that Kallaris had thrust into her clattered onto the floor as she removed it.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, holding her in his arms.

"Robin…" she muttered but her eyes fluttered shut and she fell unconscious.

"No no no no no…" He mumbled, pressing his hands over the wound.

"Raven!" He screamed.

Raven ran over to them, already preparing herself to heal Starfire.

"Robin you need to move," She instructed. He shook his head, "No I'm not letting her go."

Raven looked him in the eye, "You have to give me space to heal her Robin."

He slowly but surely let go of her, feeling helpless he stood and watched as Ravens hands began to glow and she worked on Starfire.

"She'll be okay man," Cyborg said, placing a metal hand on Robin's shoulder.

"She will be okay… right Raven?" Cyborg asked the empath.

As his words rung in her ears Raven didn't know what to say.

"I don't…. I don't know…."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! Chapter 10 is up now! I really hope you enjoy it, plenty of angst and drama for ya'll ;) It is a bit of a short chapter so I apologise for that but it's leading up to some other stuff so bear with me! Also thank you so much to those who have reviewed and favourited, honestly nothing makes me happier then reading the kind comments and feedback and just know I appreciate it very very much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter_**

 ** _PS I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters_**

Chapter 10:

"I don't know isn't good enough Raven, she's bleeding out!" Robin cried, tugging at his hair. His heart was racing and he felt himself shaking, nobody in the team had ever been injured this badly let alone his Star.

"Robin calm down," Raven snapped back but she herself was far from calm. Starfire was still unconscious, and the dagger had penetrated her liver. She didn't have much time unless they got her proper medical treatment.

"We need to go. Now," Raven ordered. Robin nodded and picked Starfire up in his arms, cradling her close to him.

"It'll be okay Star, you're okay," He mumbled over and over wiping her hair from her face. He was being frantic, and he knew it, but this was Starfire, she would not die on him. He would lose it if he lost her and he would do anything possible to keep her alive.

Raven immersed them in her magic and then they were in the T-Ship. Robin was still holding onto Starfire, too tightly for Ravens liking.

"Robin, you need to loosen your grip she needs as much air as she can get, I need to be with her in her pod and heal her as much as I can, you need to be with Cyborg trying to get us back to earth… and fast…" Raven explained sternly.

Robin heard her words, but he couldn't seem to respond. Letting go of Starfire was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Raven please I…" He mumbled but she shook her head.

"Robin. Now."

He sighed and placed her carefully on her back on her seat. Raven transported him into his pod and left to go to Starfire.

His heart ached as he saw her lying there, pale and not moving. He couldn't even tell if she was still breathing. It was as if she was just a ghost of herself. Instead of her golden glow it was only crimson red that covered her.

"You need to keep an eye on Beast Boy," Raven spoke over the intercom. As she worked on keeping Starfire alive her thoughts kept trailing back to Beast Boy. He wasn't bleeding out like Star and she was thankful for that, but she felt this need to be by his side when he woke up, to make sure he was okay, but her priority was keeping Starfire alive which as time went by, was getting harder and harder.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"We aren't going to make it… is there any way we can go any faster?" Raven asked hurriedly, feeling Starfire fading.

"We're going as fast as we can, I don't know if we can go any faster," Cyborg replied shakily, he himself worrying for the girl who had become like a sister to him.

Robin found himself to be useless, he wasn't able to concentrate on manning the T-Ship and Cyborg was doing all the work. Starfire had to make it, she had to be okay. He felt his eyes beginning to sting underneath his mask as he felt the full hit of what was happening, Starfire was bleeding out and they were still hours away from Earth.

"Raven, please, tell me she's going to be okay," He choked over the intercom.

"Robin, I need to concentrate," She replied forcefully.

His breathing became jagged and his hands were now a shaking mess, he was a puddle of emotions.

Raven could feel it, she could feel it all too much. Starfire was in immense pain and Robin's emotions were like a rain cloud showering down on everything. She could feel her hands burning and her head thumping, she was using too much power. From transporting the others in and out of Kallaris's ship and then having to heal a deep wound from Starfire she herself was beginning to feel light headed.

With a single tear sliding its way down her face she closed her eyes and spoke over the intercom.

"I'm sorry… I can't…." She mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Robin asked coldly.

"I… I can't use any more power Robin… it's physically draining me, I've done the best I can but all I can do now is physically stop the bleeding until we get to Earth…"

Robin felt his anger take over him, "You cannot just let her die Raven! Try harder!" He yelled, trying to muffle his own pain through anger.

"Robin, lay off, she's doing the best she can, Star is strong we are half an hour from home we can't be fighting when Starfire's life is on the line," Cyborg added. He himself was trying his best to keep it together. Robin was an absolute wreck, Beast Boy was unconscious and Raven was slowly draining herself trying to keep Starfire alive, he felt it was up to him to hold the team together until Starfire got help.

"That's just the thing Cyborg, her life is on the line! She cannot die!" Robin cried yet his voice cracked, and he knew he couldn't say anything else without fully bursting into tears.

"I know man, I know…" Cyborg replied, not knowing what else to say.

The ship was silent for the rest of the trip, the eeriness of space weighing down on them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire knew she was dying.

It was as if her body was a tree in autumn, slowly losing its leaves with every gust of wind. Her body was numb and her head was a blur of colours and sounds. She could hear muffled voices, but she could never register anything and as much as she willed her eyes to open they stayed shut.

Is this what it's like to be dead? She questioned herself, wondering whether she was stuck somewhere in between, making the journey to the afterlife. Would she be joining Xhal soon? She didn't know. Where was Robin? Where were her friends? She couldn't piece anything together. She felt herself getting frustrated, but she couldn't quite register what she was feeling. She was just floating, unknowing and unfeeling, waiting for something to happen. Anything to happen.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin ran faster than he'd ever ran before.

With Starfire in his arms he burst into S.T.A.R lab's medical unit yelling for somebody, anybody to help them.

Everything else went by in a blur. He remembered her being taken from him, her limp body torn from his arms and taken behind metal doors. Beast Boy being rushed onto a gurney and transported away. It had all happened in a matter of minutes until finally everything was quiet,and it was just him, Cyborg and Raven sitting solemnly in the waiting room.

"She's getting the help she needs, she will be okay Robin," Cyborg told him, trying to stay positive.

Robin only nodded, he couldn't speak. She was somewhere, fighting for her life and all he could do was sit here. He felt useless and weak. He'd always been able to save people, save the day and help do good yet here was Starfire, the love of his life and the one he cherished most, fighting for her life only steps away and there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Raven didn't feel right, she kept trying to get a hold on Starfire's aura yet whenever she did it just slipped away, as if it didn't want to be found. A part of her knew she would be okay, she couldn't not be, this was Starfire, the glue of the team and the strongest person she knew. She had to be okay.

Ravens thoughts travelled to Beast Boy, spontaneous and impulsive Beast Boy. He would be alright, he wasn't in life threatening danger, yet her heart still ached for him. A part of her giggled slightly, he _would_ charge into a villain head on and get knocked on his ass. He never seemed to have strategy, just ran at the problem. She shook her head and a small smile crept on to her face.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this?" Robin snapped, looking up at her with a scowl.

Her smile fell and she narrowed her eyes, "You aren't the only one who cares about Starfire you know? We are all upset yet you don't see us being assholes about it."

Robin just huffed and looked at the ground with his arms crossed.

"Why _were_ you smiling Raven?" Cyborg asked in a curious tone.

She lightly chuckled, "I know the timing is bad but I was just thinking about how it's _so_ Beast Boy to run straight into a villain without thinking and get knocked out."

Cyborg nodded and cracked a small smile and even a snort was heard from Robin.

"It really is like him isn't it?" Robin said and in the mix of the pain they knew they were all feeling they all laughed, sad, cracked laughter was all they could manage, but regardless, for the first time since Starfire was hurt they were able to smile.

"I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you Raven…. I know you were doing your best and that your powers have limits. I shouldn't have been so horrible. Without you, Star may not have even made it to where she is now," He apologized, looking at her with calmness.

She nodded, "It's okay, I know your stressed, we all are."

"I just…. I really love her, and I've spent so many years repressing it and acting like we were just friends and now that she knows I love her she can't… she can't die. If she hated me, if she didn't love me… she still can't die. She's like this ray of light that just touches everything she's around and I don't know what I would do without her… I can't… I can't do anything without her," Robin admitted, holding his head in his hands. He sniffed and Raven knew he was crying.

It was strange to see their leader like this, so vulnerable and raw. They'd all been through a lot together and they knew each other's weaknesses, yet nobody had ever seen Robin quite like this. It wasn't the same as when he broke down after Slade, he kept seeing him everywhere even though Slade was not there. This was different… Robin was in control, he knew what was happening and everything was real, and he had to feel it, he had to feel all of it. The team knew that things would not be the same without Starfire, they'd seen proof in the future for what would happen if she left. But if she died? Raven knew that would be far worse than her leaving. She knew deep down that if Starfire died Robin would lose it. Starfire was the only one who could really get through to him and without her there Robin would go dark…. She prayed Starfire made it through, for her own sake and for Robins.

Raven was interrupted from her thoughts by the nurse approaching them. S.T.A.R labs was useful to the Titans as three fifths of them weren't technically human and one of them was part robot. They had been useful in treating the Titans injuries for years.

"Any news?" Cyborg asked her and Robins head perked up.

The nurse nodded slowly, "She is going to be okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here we are folks, chapter 11! Get ready for a bunch of fluffy RobStar and a little bit of cheeky BBRAE. Your reviews all make me smile guys so thank you so much I honestly appreciate it heaps! I ended up having the wackiest dream but it actually gave me some ideas for this fic so it's gonna be interesting to see how that plays out! Anyway, don't forget to review and favourite/follow if you like the story! Enjoy my darlings! Xo_**

 ** _PS I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters_**

Chapter 11:

Robin tried to take in every part of her. Her hair was sprawled along the pillow and her eyes were shut. She had a gentleness about her, she was a gentle person in general but seeing her like this, lying peacefully just brought a calm aura.

"Star…" He mumbled, running to her side. He held her hand in his and let the tears flow. He'd asked if he could be the first to see her before the team came in, he needed this alone time with her.

Placing a soft kiss on her hand he pulled his mask off and hung his head. She was okay. He had her, she hadn't left him.

"You have no idea how worried I was Star. We almost lost you. _I_ almost lost you. I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you okay? I love you, I love you, I love you, just please wake up soon. I need to hear your voice… I just need you," He spoke. She didn't respond, the only signs of life were the beeping on her monitor and her chest moving up and down slowly.

He stayed like that for a while, just holding her hand and rubbing circles on her palm, leaving gentle kisses on her hand and forehead.

The rest of the team flowed in one by one, Raven coming in first.

It hurt to see Starfire like this, it was almost un-natural for her to be so…. Still. Raven shivered looking at her but she knew her friend was okay and that was all that mattered.

"Has she woken up at all?" She asked Robin, but he shook his head. He'd placed his mask back on and was now standing to stretch his legs. He shook his head, "No, it's driving me crazy…. It's so eerie having her not moving or talking…. Even in her sleep she will mumble or snore lightly, it's really cute actually…" He found himself going on a tangent. Raven rolled her eyes but let it slide, he'd almost lost Starfire and now he had her back, he had the right to be a little mushy.

"Hey Robin…. I know I'm not really the greatest at expressing myself… but I'm really glad she's okay and I um…. I'm here if you need to talk about anything," She said quickly.

He nodded and a small smile crept upon his face, "Thanks Raven, I appreciate it."

The pair were then interrupted by booming footsteps and loud voice.

"How's my girl doing?" Cyborg asked, stepping into the room.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say she's healing well and I can feel her aura getting stronger," Raven replied happily.

His enthusiastic smile faded and he took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"Thank God." Was all he said. It was as if a ton of bricks had been lifted off his shoulders, he felt that he didn't have to stay strong anymore, he was able to let go now that Starfire was going to be okay.

"What's going on in here? Are ya'll having a party without me?" The all too familiar voice of Beast Boy joined in on the room.

The Titans smiled as he slowly walked in, a tired smile on his face. He was dressed in a hospital gown and they were grateful they only got to see the front.

"BB!" Cyborg cheered, bringing him in for a hug.

"Wassup metal man! How long was I out?" He asked, looking around at everyone. His smile fell when his eyes met Starfires sleeping form.

"Is she… is she okay?" He asked quietly, walking slowly towards her. Robin was still protectively close to her but he moved aside so Beast Boy could hold her hand.

"What happened?" He queried, his eyebrows furrowing.

"That bastard Kallaris stabbed her," Robin seethed, narrowing his eyes.

"She was bleeding out… but she's stable now, she's going to be okay," Raven informed him, giving him a reassuring smile. His green eyes met hers and he held that look for a moment, not daring to look away. It was Raven whose cheeks blushed crimson and she turned to look down.

"At least she's going to be okay, do you know when she'll wake up?" Beast Boy questioned.

Robin shook his head, "I have no idea the doctors said she might be ou-" But he was interrupted by a slight mumbling.

With a flutter of her eyelids Starfire awoke, her emerald eyes burning brighter than ever.

"Friends?" She muttered softly. Robins head snapped up and he was cradling her face in his hands within seconds.

"Starfire!" He cried as he plastered her face with kisses before capturing her lips in a passionate embrace. She was taken by surprise but slowly her hands found his cheeks and she returned the kiss, eagerness clear in her movements. The two seemed to forget about everything else for a moment, it was just them. Robin had his Star back and here she was, as strong and beautiful as ever. After being interrupted by a loud cough from Beast Boy, Robin eventually pulled away.

"Star I…" He mumbled but she shook her head. "It is okay Robin, I am here," She soothed, stroking his hair.

The rest of the team huddled around her, making a tight circle.

"Welcome back Star, how do you feel?" Cyborg asked, a brotherly look on his face.

"I feel… I feel sore," She chuckled, "But I am okay. It pleases me to be able to wake up to all of your faces."

Raven felt her heart fill with warmth, just seeing Starfire going back to her natural radiance and energy. She knew that Starfire wouldn't be one hundred percent yet but she was grateful to have her alive and awake.

"So dude… what was it like getting stabbed?" Beast Boy queried, earning a glare from the rest of the team. Starfire simply nodded shyly.

"It was… not most pleasant, but I am okay now, if not slightly sore," She admitted, clenching her face as she moved to sit up.

"You're gonna have a sick scar," Beast Boy added, Raven used her magic to smack him across the head lightly but he simply chuckled.

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" He defended.

"On my planet, scars show signs of strength, I am happy to bear one. However, I do not believe the scar will be very bad due to my rapid healing," Starfire explained with a grin.

"We're just glad to have you back and healthy Star," Raven told her, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"I am happy to be back. Please tell me though, what happened to Kallaris? Where is my sister?" She asked.

Other than Beast Boy, the remaining Titans frowned, particularly Robin who was still beating himself up about Kallaris getting away with Blackfire.

"I don't know how to tell you this Star but… he got away and he has Blackfire," Robin told her, trying to do it in the most calming way possible.

"Oh." Was all Starfire uttered as her eyes met with her hands. She looked blank, as if she didn't know what to say, and the truth was, she didn't.

"We must find her," She said suddenly, sitting up straight.

"We will Star, but we need you to rest first, you had a pretty nasty injury you almost…." Robin explained but he couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't want to think about the fact she almost died.

She huffed but nodded her head. "I will need sunlight to help me heal faster," She told them and they all nodded their heads, "Whatever you need Star," Cyborg replied.

"Is it just me or is it, kinda breezy in here?" Beast Boy stated. Raven stifled a giggle.

"Yeah ah, you might want to get some pants," Robin suggested awkwardly.

"Why? Don't you all wanna see my ass?" Beast Boy teased, waggling his hips side to side.

"Ain't nobody want to see your green ass boy now get some pants on!" Cyborg told him with a shake of his head.

"Your loss," Beast Boy replied, sending a wink to Raven whose cheeks had adorned a whole new shade of red at this point.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was nice to be back at the tower, in all honesty they hadn't been gone too long but the events that unfolded made them all want to head home to the comfort of the tower.

"I need a nap," Beast Boy announced, stretching his arms and yawning.

"You've literally been unconscious for two days, how are you tired?" Raven replied sarcastically.

Beast Boy simply rolled his eyes and headed towards his bedroom, making exaggerated yawns as he headed there.

Raven smiled to herself. She was glad everything was seemingly okay, for the moment. They still needed to stop Kallaris but for now they could rest and recuperate. Raven needed a long meditation session as well as a shower and about a day's worth of sleep. It didn't fully register with her how tired she was until she entered her room and saw her bed, happily crawling beneath the covers and shutting her eyes, replaying the past events…. And wondering what Beast Boys ass looked like.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin helped Starfire into her room, after an overnight period and a day's observation she was allowed to be discharged with strict instructions to not fight crime and to rest. Being an alien her healing was already progressing faster than any humans would but she lost a lot of blood and needed to rest, she was also on painkillers that for a normal human would make them tired, yet for Starfire, they would knock her right out.

"Robin, I feel that I need the shower," She said timidly, running her hands through her now knotted hair.

"Okay Star, I'll start running the water," He replied and helped her sit on her bed.

As he held his hand under the water waiting for it to heat up he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Richard?" Starfire asked softly.

"Yeah Star?" He replied, turning his head to meet her eyes.

"Would you…. Accompany me? I may need some help…" She asked him shyly, her eyes looking away from time to time.

His heart skipped a beat and he could feel his breathing getting faster.

"You… you want to shower together?" He repeated. She nodded her head and reached her arm out to him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Richard, I love you more than words can express and although we have yet to… make love, I would still like to shower with you, I do… require the assistance," She stated kindly, her emerald eyes beating into his.

Her hands curled around the edges of his mask and she slowly peeled it off, revealing his ocean eyes which glistened in the light.

Without a word she began unclipping his cape and belt before lifting his shirt off of him. As her hands drifted over his stomach he felt tingles and her touch was setting his skin alight.

As he came back into focus he realized he should be the one helping her undress and get in the shower, not the other way around.

"Star, I would love too," He told her with a smile. She returned his grin and kissed him on the lips, running her fingers through his ebony locks and taking him in like he was a gust of fresh air.

He helped her slip out of her bloodied clothes and into the hot water, he himself then stripped down and joined her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

To say Starfire looked good naked was an understatement, she was… as Starfire would put it, glorious. Her golden skin shimmered as droplets of water dribbled down her body and her delicious curves complimented every move she made. She was a golden goddess, she was perfect, and she loved him.

"Thank you Do'ene Nalenth," Starfire spoke, feeling Robins fingers rub shampoo into her hair.

"Anytime, seriously, anytime," He remarked jokingly, giving her rump a squeeze. She giggled.

She too was enjoying the view. Within the heat of their make out sessions, she had yet to fully take in Robin without his clothes on yet here he was, naked and wet standing beside her.

His stomach was rock hard, and she traced her finger softly over each ab muscle before bringing her arms around to his back. She could feel a scar or two as she ran her fingers up and down.

He softly ran her pink loofah along her skin and finding he couldn't help himself, he gave her now soapy breasts a squeeze. She smiled, "I do love you Richard, it is nice to be able to… be like this with you."

"I love you too Starfire, and I like it too, seeing you like this and being this intimate… I've never shared myself like this with anyone," He admitted, his cheeks flushing red.

"I know we have yet to make love, but I am very content with being able to share our bodies with one another. On Tamaran, it is very common for the people to not wear clothes, however, I have found here on Earth it is not so common…." She stated with a chuckle. Robin laughed, "Honestly Star, if you had walked around the tower naked I would have had a heart attack."

She placed her hand on his chest and cooed, "I too would have had the cardiovascular problems if I were to see you naked back then."

He grinned, "I'm trying to hold back fainting right now. Do you know how gorgeous you are? You are perfect… in every way, shape and form Star."

She blushed slightly and kissed him lightly before speaking, "Richard I am sorry I did not do the listening to you…. I should have let you and the team board Kallaris's ship with Blackfire and I."

Robin sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer into him, their bodies almost morphing together.

"Star, I know you wanted to take care of it yourself. I've done that too and I understand. God you are so strong but the minute Raven said you were in trouble my stomach just twisted. Seeing you there, on a metal slab and restrained, it killed me Starfire…. Knowing what you've gone through in your past and then just seeing you like that it physically hurt me…. And then seeing all the blood…" He clenched his fists and shut his eyes.

She softly stroked his back, kissing his shoulder, "I am okay Richard, everything is okay now, I am here." He held her tight and pulled her in as close as he could get her.

"Star… I thought you were going to die… I don't know what I would do without you. I promise I am never going to let anyone hurt you again."

She sighed, a sad smile playing on her face, "Richard, I too wish to protect you but we can't save each other from everything, all I can say is that I am here now and I am sorry for not letting you help earlier, I will not be so rash next time."

He tilted her head up and pushed his lips against hers, showing her all the sadness, pain, and love he had felt through the past few days with one kiss. Her lips melted against him and she hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I'll never leave you Richard," She said as they finally pulled away, the water pitter pattering lightly onto both of them.

"And I'll never leave you Starfire, as long as I live you will always have me," He told her, his eyes piercing into hers.

They eventually rinsed themselves off and Robin helped wrap Starfire in a towel before drying himself off, it wasn't until he was in his boxers and heading into her bedroom that he realized she had fallen asleep, her towel wrapped around her body still and her hair sprawled in a waterfall of curls on the pillow. He smiled and pulled the towel off of her, knowing she would be far more comfortable sleeping nude. He then gently pulled the covers onto her and flicked the light off before crawling in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

He placed a soft kiss on her head and shut his eyes, "Goodnight Star," he whispered before he too fell into a peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here's chapter 12 ya'll! I've been trying to update more often because I've got so many ideas for this fic I just need to get them all out! Thank you heaps for the reviews it means a lot to me, keep 'em coming! Also within this fic I'm imagining Speedy as more of he is in the comics with his ruffled hair etc but it's still set in that whole universe of the show. Also a little mature scene coming up so if you don't want to read it feel free to just skip over it. Okay thanks, enjoy guys! Xoxo_**

 ** _PS I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters_**

Chapter 12:

Starfire awoke once again to the sun peaking lightly out of her curtains, the rays of light that shone through kissing her face gently. She could feel a weight beside her and she turned around to see Robin sleeping calmly, one arm draped over her waist. A small smile played upon her lips and she sighed in content. If only she could stay in this moment forever, just stop time and stay like this with Robin, happy and calm in their sleepy bliss. Her thoughts drifted to the past events, she hoped Blackfire was okay. Despite everything that had happened between the two she needed to be okay.

Slowly lifting Robin's arm off of her she lightly padded into the bathroom to wash her face. She caught her reflection in the mirror and noticed the bandage from where she was stabbed. All she remembered from that moment was searing pain and blood, so much blood. She winced and grabbed her dressing gown, covering herself up.

The tower was silent, she assumed the rest of the Titans were asleep. Stepping carefully down the hallway she made her way into the kitchen and decided to make a coffee for herself and Robin.

Her eyes roamed over the OPS room, glad to be home. The Titans were her family and she didn't know what she would do without them. She thought about each of them, how they were the first thing she woke up to after getting stabbed. She was more than grateful to be on this team and she sighed happily.

There was a light buzzing and she realized somebody was at the door. Who would come over at this time?

Deciding not to let them in and going to greet them herself she headed down the elevator, eager to see who it was.

An all too familiar face greeted her at the door.

"Hey Star," Speedy said, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hello Speedy," She replied, taking the flowers from him.

"These are most beautiful, thank you," She thanked him, taking in the scent of the flowers.

"They reminded me of you…. Look I heard what happened and I just wanted to make sure you were okay," He admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

He looked tired, he had a light five' o clock shadow and if it weren't for his mask, she would think he had bags under his eyes.

"I am okay, I am still a little sore as I am still healing but the worst of it is over," She told him, giving him a small smile.

"That's good to hear. When Bee told me what happened I wanted to come and see you at the hospital but by the time I got there you were already discharged."

She laughed a little, "Yes, you were a little, as Beast Boy would say 'late to the party'."

Her laugh was so sweet, it made him sad to know that he wouldn't have the chance to hear it as often.

"Well I just wanted to check that you were okay and to give you the flowers," He said awkwardly.

There was uneasy tension between them and they both knew it but neither one knew quite what to do about it.

"Speedy, are you okay?" She queried, swallowing her fears.

He looked down, "I'm not too sure really…. I haven't been sleeping much and I… I keep thinking about you Star."

She gulped nervously, "Speedy, you know I am with Robin now… I… I do not reciprocate the feelings for you."

"I know Star… I just feel like I never got the chance. He was just always there. Do you ever wonder if you'd met more people if things would be different? He's so protective over you, have you ever really talked to other guys outside of the Titans?"

She pondered his statement for a minute, she loved Robin and she knew it, but he had a point. She really hadn't experienced a lot of life outside of the Titans…. Her life on Earth started with the Titans, they'd all had lives before this… she however was captive before her life on Earth.

"Speedy, I understand what you're saying but I love him and meeting new people isn't going to change that. I am sorry," She said gently.

He sighed, "It was worth a shot I guess, I still care about you though Star. Every time we work together it gets harder and harder…"

She nodded in understanding, "There will be a girl out there for you Speedy."

He cocked a half smile and laughed sadly, "Yeah well I wish it was you. Hearing you got stabbed I was so damn worried, you have no idea."

"I believe everyone was worried, I am the okay now though, I promise."

He smiled at her and turned on his heel, heading towards his bike.

"I'll see ya around Star," He told her with a wave. She smiled and waved back at him, watching him dip beneath the surface and into their underground tunnel.

Her heart hurt for Speedy. She knew how it felt to want someone you could not have and she yearned to make it okay for him, yet she loved Robin, she always had and she always would.

She headed upstairs to see that the rest of the Titans had risen, Robin included. She shoved the flowers behind her back, knowing it would upset Robin to see them.

"Morning Star!" Cyborg greeted, cooking away at the stove.

"Good morning friends!" She cheered happily, although she felt far from happy, she was confused and felt… guilty.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked her, approaching and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He'd gotten dressed in his uniform and was holding a cup of coffee.

"I feel fine thank you," She told him almost robotically. He narrowed his eyebrows at her but didn't push.

"You want some coffee? I put like four teaspoons of sugar in it, just how you like it," He chuckled.

She nodded and followed behind him.

"Oooh whatcha got there Star?" Beast Boy queried, taking the flowers from her hands.

Robins eyes widened and then narrowed as he noticed the flowers.

"Oh those are just some flowers from Titans East… they were dropped by this morning, it was just wishing me well and hoping I get better soon," She mumbled quickly, ripping the flowers from Beast Boys hands.

"Huh, Bee didn't say she was going to bring flowers, that was nice of them," Cyborg mentioned, not looking away from the stove.

"Ah yes, it was, I'm going to put these in a vase and get changed," She told them hurriedly, walking towards her room.

As she entered her room she noticed Robin was behind her, he leant on the door frame, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Who dropped them off?" He asked, his voice monotone.

"Oh I do not know they were just there this morning," She lied, knowing Robin wouldn't like that Speedy saw her… and in nothing but a dressing gown.

"It was Speedy wasn't it," He questioned, tapping his foot in annoyance.

She sighed, he was far too observant for his own good sometimes.

"Yes it was from friend Speedy, and they weren't from the Titans East… they were…"

"Just from him," Robin finished her statement.

She nodded her head slowly, "I am sorry Robin, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get angry with me."

He walked over to her and sat beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Star, I could never be angry at you he just…. Gets to me. You're my girl and I don't like the idea of him trying to take you away from me."

She snorted, "I'm not some prize Richard. I can make my own decisions, but I am 'your girl' and nobody is going to take me away." She gently placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his mask.

"I love you Do'ene Laneth."

"I love you too Star. Did he say anything else? Other than hoping you get better?" He asked. She knew he was angrier than he was letting on.

"No not really, he just said he was happy I was okay," She explained, not going into details. He seemed happy with that and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good." As he walked out of the room he turned around to give her one more look, "And Star?"

"Yes Richard?"

"You look really sexy in that dressing gown," He commented before striding away, leaving a blushing Starfire to get changed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven sat at the table, waiting for Cyborg to serve up breakfast. It was taking a while though as Beast Boy kept pestering him about using meat and eggs.

"Will you just shut up?" She hissed at the changeling.

He turned around and sat right beside her, placing his face close to her before speaking, "What? Are you gonna make me?"

Her eyes widened slightly, and she put her hood over her head, sipping her tea quietly.

She didn't quite know what was going on with her and Beast Boy lately. It was as if he was more confident around her… more expressive, he didn't seem too bothered by her threats. She felt herself more intrigued by him and she had no idea where it was coming from. Seeing him unconscious after their encounter with Kallaris, it hurt her more than she let on. She didn't know if he would be okay or not, and she felt bad for not putting as much attention onto him as Starfire. Her feelings for the changeling were growing and she didn't know whether she wanted to grow with them, or bury them deeper inside.

"Foods up!" Cyborg announced, placing bacon and eggs on each of the Titans plates. Starfire appeared in the room, a nervous smile on her face. Raven could instantly tell something was wrong, she knew it must have had something to do with those flowers, she would investigate afterwards.

"This smells delicious friend Cyborg!" Starfire chirped, taking a seat next to Robin who had already begun to eat his meal. There was something a little off about him too, he seemed…. Angry and… jealous? Oh Azar, she thought, we haven't even been home a full day and there is already drama brewing.

"So Star, how's the wound?" Beast Boy asked, munching on some cereal rather than Cyborgs not so vegan friendly platter.

"Oh it is healing up quite nicely thank you Beast Boy," She replied politely, cutting her eggs and toast.

"Glad to hear it, Raven must have fixed you up real nice, she just left me unconscious in the ship," He teased but it struck a nerve for Raven. She was already feeling guilty and to have him just make a joke of it like that pissed her off, did he not realize she didn't want to leave him? She needed to help her team and Starfire, otherwise she would've stayed by his side.

"You know what, I'm actually not that hungry," She stated before stomping off to her room, her door sliding shut behind her.

"What? Did I say something?" Beast Boy asked obliviously.

Cyborg just shrugged and carried on eating. Beast Boy felt bad though, he knew Raven had helped him… and he knew she'd kissed his cheek… he didn't mean to upset her. He made a note of it to go and see her after breakfast.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After helping with the dishes, Starfire headed for the roof, eager to soak up some sun. She knew she needed to be rather… exposed to get the best out of the rays so she locked the door behind her, stripping her top off and laying in nothing but her panties in the sun.

She felt very guilty, here she was sun bathing and her sister was…. Well who knows where she was. She needed to find her and stop Kallaris, but she was under strict orders to rest for the time being. She cursed herself for letting herself get stabbed. She had her guard down, she let her emotions get the better of her in trying to rush to get Blackfire, and in the end, getting stabbed.

The sun tickled her skin, feeling warm and gentle. She lived for moments like these, it was as if she could physically feel the sun healing her. It felt nice… tranquil.

"Hey," A familiar voice rang out, breaking her from her peace.

Robin sat down beside her, hugging his knees to his chest.

"How did you get up here? I thought I locked the door?" She questioned but he only laughed.

"You do know I can pick locks right? Don't worry, I locked it again behind me, nobody is going to see you topless…. Well except me of course," He teased, scooting closer to her.

"Richard…. Are you okay after this morning?" She asked quietly, shutting her eyes and leaning back.

"I'm fine Starfire, don't worry about it okay? I trust you, I just don't like him hitting on you," He admitted, not making eye contact.

She nodded, "I understand. I too would not like girls flirting with you."

"Oh yes I do remember, you were not impressed when I had to go to Prom with Kitten," He laughed, seeming to relax a little.

She joined in on the laughter, "She kept calling you 'Robbie poo' it was one of the worst things I've ever heard come from the English language."

Robin fake shivered, as if cringing, "Yeah it was not one of my better memories…. But when you showed up it got better, you looked stunning, I wanted to kiss you so badly…"

She blushed and looked at him, "And you did not kiss me, why?"

He shrugged, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship… plus the dating team mates and villains thing… I was very stupid."

She nodded, "That you were, you could've had all this much earlier," She teased, running a hand over her body and breasts, gaining a smirk from Robin.

"I do believe you had your spouts of jealousy as well. Do you not recall physically leaving the T-Ship and yelling at me through the window when I was to be married?" She fired back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was not one of my finer moments. What can I say though Star… you just drive me crazy," He told her kindly.

"I really did not want to get married," Starfire admitted.

"I really didn't want you to get married either," Robin agreed.

"I'm lucky we found each other Richard. A whole galaxy, a whole world full of different places, and I find you," Starfire told him, now turning to look at him.

"I think it was fate that brought us together Star. I don't really believe in stuff like that but the chances of it all happening were too perfect. This is probably going to be the corniest thing I've ever said but I think we're soul mates Star, I can't think of anybody else I match with so perfectly and easily…." He said, now removing his mask and looking into her green orbs.

"Oh Richard," She cooed, leaping onto him and capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

His hands found their way into her hair and he tugged on it lightly as he licked and kissed at her jaw and neck. She straddled him and nibbled lightly on his ear before locking lips with him again. He flung off his gloves and groped both of her breasts, squeezing gently and earning a happy moan from Starfire.

"God Star you're so sexy," Robin moaned, feeling himself growing under her.

She giggled and began running her fingers under his shirt. Her touch was like a million little fireworks lighting up on his flesh, it was calming and exhilarating all at the same time. He felt safe with Starfire, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, he knew he could just let loose with her and that was exactly what he did.

"Star are you okay? Your wound isn't hurting?" He questioned in between kisses. She only shook her head and unclipped his cape and began tugging at his T-shirt.

"No Richard, it does not hurt, I am fine," She mumbled breathlessly, joining with his lips once again.

He continued to kiss her, wanting more and more. She was like a drug he couldn't get enough of, her kisses were heroin to him and he would surely overdose.

Moving her panties to the side he slipped a finger inside of her gently, hearing her moans she rocked on top of his hand and he continued to push into her.

"Richard…" She breathed, "I want all of you."

He stopped for a second and looked at her, he pushed a strand of hair to the side and met her eyes.

"You want to?" He questioned, knowing that he himself wanted the same thing.

"Yes Richard, I do. Not here though, we will need to hastily head to one of our rooms," She giggled.

He was on his feet faster than lightning. Gathering his things and hastily placing his mask back on he headed towards the door to the tower, a half-dressed Starfire following behind.

The main issue the pair held was not getting seen, they didn't want any distractions, they only wanted each other.

Looking both ways before heading into the elevator Robin pushed Starfire against the elevator wall, gripping her thighs with both hands and kissing her hard.

It felt like forever until they finally reached the safety of Robins room. Clothes were almost ripped off and strewn across the floor and eventually the only thing separating the two was the thin material of their underwear.

Robin lay on top of Starfire, peppering her face with soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings.

"Starfire, you're sure you want to do this?" He asked again, kissing her neck gently before staring down into her emerald pools.

"Yes Richard, I want nothing more than to be able to share myself with you. I love you more than words. I want to make love with you," She assured him, placing a hand kindly to his cheek.

"I want nothing more too Star, but if we are going to do this we need protection…. How does everything work for you… down there?" He questioned awkwardly.

"It is the okay Richard, as we evolved from felines I go into something similar to heat three or so times a year, every time other than that I am unable to conceive a child, I will tell you the times I am in heat," She explained.

With an understanding nod he bent down and kissed her hard, nibbling on her lower lip and gently swiping his tongue against hers from time to time. She eagerly began to pull his boxers down and he tugged at her panties before both of them were bare.

"Okay Star, you need to tell me if it hurts okay? As long as we communicate through this we will be fine," He told her soothingly as he lined his length up against her.

She nodded, "Okay Richard, you may ah… enter," She giggled. He smiled too before slowly and gently pushing into her.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

It didn't hurt yet but it was definitely a different feeling to Starfire, she shut her eyes and nodded, letting him know he could push further.

"Holy shit Star this is…. Amazing," Robin breathed as he pushed in further. She took a deep breath and tried to relax herself, reminding herself that it's not going to be amazing for her the first time. She was just excited that she could share herself like this with Robin and be so connected…. Literally.

He kissed her softly on the mouth, trying to distract her of any discomfort. Finally he was all the way in and he let out a happy moan.

"You can move if you'd like," Starfire told him, raking her hands up and down his back. She wasn't going to lie to herself, it hurt, but her feelings for Robin and the safety he created for her made it worthwhile.

He slowly began to rock his hips, nibbling on her shoulder and leaving kisses against her jaw.

"God Star, I love you so much," He moaned as he continued to thrust into her. She spread her legs further apart, remembering that it helped, and it did, she began to forget the pain and push herself against Robin who was in utter bliss.

Here he was, making love to the most perfect person he'd ever met and he believed that he would be alone all his life, never able to establish a proper emotional connection with anyone yet there was Starfire, as perfect and glorious as ever, writhing beneath him in a mixed emotion of pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay Star? Because I think I'm going to…" He trailed off, knowing she could put together the last of the sentence.

"Yes Richard I am okay, I'm actually beginning to enjoy it but I did not expect to finish the first time Do'ene Laneth," She told him, tugging on his hair lightly.

He nodded and thrusted into her again, this time a little harder but Starfire didn't mind, she liked the idea that she was making him feel like this and quite frankly, it wasn't horrible for her either. She had read in girly magazines that the first time will never be that great but that as long as its consensual and safe it'll be okay; her people were resilient though and she found that it really didn't hurt as bad as the magazines had told her it would. Whilst it originally wasn't the most pleasant of feelings she was overjoyed that she got to share this with Robin.

After a few more thrusts he eventually buried himself in her and seized momentarily, letting out a blissful moan.

"I love you so much Star," He mumbled happily, kissing her gently on the neck as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too Richard. Was that pleasant?" She questioned eagerly.

"Pleasant? Starfire that was amazing, and it was only our first time," He cheered, his love filled blue eyes now piercing into hers.

"I am glad we made love Richard. I've never felt this close to anyone in my life," She cooed, her hands lazily stroking his back.

"I didn't think sex would ever be a big deal to me, I didn't think I'd meet anyone I would get close enough with for it to become a huge emotional ordeal, but with you Starfire you are like… home."

And with that the pair kissed and cuddled, content in their bubble of happiness and newly found connections.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As for Raven, she sat on her bed, trying to distract herself with a book, however thoughts of Beast Boy plagued her mind and she couldn't rid herself of them.

A gentle knock broke her thought and she sighed and narrowed her eyes, "Who is it?" She called out but deep inside she knew who would be on the other side of the door, and as it slid open she was correct to see Beast Boy twiddling his thumbs and standing nervously in front of her.

"Ah hi Raven I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean to upset you…." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

She huffed, "You know I wouldn't have left you if I had a choice."

"Yeah I know Rae… It was a stupid joke…" He admitted.

She didn't say anything, only nodding and turning to head back into her room when she felt his hand grab her arm lightly.

"Raven I ah…. I know you kissed me," He told her, his green eyes piercing into hers, pleading with her.

She froze. He was awake? Her eyes widened, and she turned to face him, embarrassment plastered all over her expression.

"Raven?" Beast Boy questioned, waving his hands in front of her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have it was…" She mumbled but he cut her off.

"Don't apologise, it was…. Sweet," He told her calmly, a soft smile on his face.

Her lips curved into a small smile and she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Thank you for apologizing Beast Boy," She told him, her mind a jumble of new thoughts and feelings.

"No problem mama," He said jokingly, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Raven a puddle of emotions.

Could she actually be starting to like Beast Boy? Maybe hell had actually frozen over.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Titans were all in the OPS room, deciding to have a movie night before they snapped back to reality.

Robin and Starfire were as close as ever, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head laying on his chest, the two had been inseparable the whole evening. Raven knew something had changed between them, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Okay dudes, Fight Club?" Beast Boy offered, shoving the DVD in the other Titans faces.

"Yeah I'm down with that," Cyborg agreed, putting his feet up on the couch and earning a glare from Raven.

"Yeah, whatever," Raven mumbled, reading her own book anyway.

Robin and Starfire weren't really paying attention, simply whispering into each other's ears and giggling.

"Fight Club it is then," Beast Boy decided, bending down to place the DVD in, however just as he went to push play the alarm blared.

"Titans, trouble," Robin spoke, now breaking away from Starfire. He went to the main computer, pulling up the latest alert.

"It's Mumbo, he's robbing the Central Bank," Robin informed them, reading over the screen carefully.

"Well lets go kick his ass so we can watch this movie," Beast Boy said, stretching his arms out.

"Star, we need to take care of this but you need to rest so you don't strain yourself," Robin told her softly, placing his hand on her thigh.

"It is the okay Robin, I understand."

He nodded and the team rushed out, leaving Starfire alone in the OPS room.

She stayed sitting down for a moment, pondering all of today's events. She smiled to herself as she replayed her and Robins intimate moment earlier that day. She remembered the way his hands caressed her softly, the way his breath felt on her neck and she touched her fingers gently to her lips, reminiscing about the stolen kisses they shared.

Feeling blissful she decided to go to her room and read, she felt like indulging in a romance novel that Raven had leant her.

Humming lightly and floating to her room she slid open the door to find her room enshrouded in darkness. She usually had a lamp on so it was strange to see this. She flicked her light on only to realise she wasn't alone.

"Hello Korian'dr," Kallaris hissed coldly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 ** _Okay so that was a longer chapter for you guys, I hope you liked it! Also just a reminder. Sex for the first time is never going to be perfect, for girls it will most likely hurt and sometimes quite a lot so don't go into it expecting an amazing feeling of pleasure hahaha. Also, make sure to be safe okay! Condoms are a beautiful invention so use 'em! And lastly, don't feel pressured into anything, consent is key and you do not owe anyone your body at all so don't let anyone make you feel like you have to give them sex or other things etc. Okay just thought I'd add that little bit. Xoxo_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. Honestly I don't really have a good reason other than writers block and lack of inspiration but I hope you like this chapter and I really want to continue the story! Here is chapter 13 which isn't a very long chapter but its building up to something I promise! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! I love reading your comments it honestly makes my day and just inspires me to write more and more! Love you all xx_**

 ** _PS I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters_**

Chapter 13

"Come on Mumbo just put your hands up and surrender so we can go home," Cyborg called out to the crazed magician.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Mumbo snickered, a bag loaded with cash dangling from his thin hands.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask, he just wanted to get back to Starfire already.

"Titans go!" He ordered and they charged.

Raven muttered her mantra and black magic encased the bag of money that Mumbo was holding, bringing it over to her.

"You aren't the only one that knows magic little girl," Mumbo stated.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" He yelled, and a swarm of doves flew from his sleeves, blocking him from the sight of the titans who were still charging.

Beast Boy morphed into a snake and slithered under the doves, following behind Mumbo who was making a break for it.

Robin swung his bo staff, scaring the doves off and chased after Mumbo. He threw a smoke bomb at Mumbo, blocking his exit.

"Stop right where you are," He barked, stepping closer to the confused magic man.

With a loud boo ya and a swift kick to the knees, Mumbo was apprehended and left to the policemen and Robin couldn't be anymore grateful to head home.

"Why does he even bother?" Cyborg muttered, referring to the easy take down of Mumbo.

"No idea, maybe he just likes to see our gorgeous faces," Beast Boy joked, joining Cyborg as they neared the T Car.

"If he thinks your face is gorgeous he must have some sight issues," Raven added but when Beast Boy turned to look at her she smiled playfully and his eyes lit up slightly as he matched her grin.

"I'm heading back to the tower, are you guys happy to stay and give a statement?" Robin queried, usually he would do it himself but right now there was an injured Tamaranian back home and he wanted to be there.

"Yeah go ahead man, we can handle it," Cyborg replied, giving him a small smile. Robin nodded and placed his helmet over his head and got on his bike. With a rev of his engine he was off into the night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin smiled to himself as he stepped off of the R-cycle, replaying the day's events in his mind.

He recounted the feeling of Starfire's hands on his back, clutching softly and pulling him closer, her lips hot on his neck and her soft skin beneath his fingers.

Entering the OPS room he looked around for Starfire but found the room to be empty.

"Star?" He called out, to no reply.

He headed down the hallway and knocked lightly on her door, eager to see her smiling face.

"Starfire! I'm back," He called lightly through the door. Once again, silence.

He knocked a little harder, maybe she was showering? "Hello? Anyone home?" He questioned

His fingers tapped on her passcode, surely she wouldn't mind if he came into her room while she was showering, especially after todays events.

However, as he typed in the override code and stepped into her room he felt his heart drop to his stomach and his adrenaline kick into gear.

"Starfire!" He yelled, but there was no answer. Her room was in shambles, it looked like there had been signs of a struggle.

Her communicator sat broken on the floor, a cracked screen indicating it would be of no use.

"Damn it!" He hissed, pulling out his communicator and contacting the other Titans.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, instantly noticing the distress on his face.

"It's Starfire, somebody's taken her," He reported back, knowing in his mind exactly who took her.

"We're on our way," Raven assured him, his communicator screen going blank as she hung up.

With his detective mode kicking in he began assessing the scene. There were scorch marks on the wall and her curtains were singed, clearly she'd fought back yet Kallaris must have disabled her.

He narrowed his eyes behind his mask as he looked for any clues on her whereabouts yet there was nothing but wreckage.

"What happened," Ravens concerned voice broke him from his concentration. She had transported herself into the tower, Beast Boy flying back and Cyborg in the T-Car.

"Kallaris. He took her," He told her, his voice stern.

She closed her eyes and took a breath, "She's not far yet, I can still feel her. Wherever she is, she is still in Jump."

Whilst he was still worried for Starfire, Robin's pain eased a little knowing that he was keeping her in Jump, that would make it a hell of a lot easier to find her than in space. Robin nodded his head, "I'm getting her back."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire awoke to a damp smell and humid air. Disoriented, she tried to focus on her surroundings, not one hundred percent sure where she was.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she realized she was in some sort of room, it wasn't big and it was dirty and rugged, the walls windowless and stained and cobwebs in the ceilings corners.

Her instincts told her to break from her restraints however she found her strength to be useless.

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes began tearing up as she realized she was in the power restraining handcuffs used by the Gordanians.

Trying to calm herself she took a few deep breaths and continued to look around. She didn't recognize where she was, however she knew she must still be on earth as the surroundings were not that of a spaceship.

Closing her eyes she sighed, she had had such a wonderful day and yet here she was, restrained and captive. However, a thought struck her and she realized that if Kallaris was here then Blackfire would be too.

"Show yourself!" She yelled into the darkness, her eyes glowing. She felt a pain in her side as she remembered her injury. The days past events had distracted her and it wasn't until she needed to exhort energy that she realized it was there and still fresh.

"Where are you? Where is my sister?" She called out, anger and frustration bubbling inside her. Due to the restraints she could not release anything and it only worsened her anger.

"You will see your sister in time princess," Kallaris replied, slowly stepping into view.

"Where is she?" Starfire hissed back, her lip curling in disgust at him.

"Impatient one aren't you? As I said, you will see your sister in time. As for now, it is you I want to focus on," He replied with a smirk.

"You will not get away with this. I am princess Kori'andr of Tamaran and Starfire of the Teen Titans. You do not scare me and I will stop you."

He simply chuckled, "Big words for someone in restraints. I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, your sisters life depends on it."

His words hit her like a brick. Surely Blackfire was okay? She was strong, she was an Andr.

Yet Kallaris had proved he was a force to be reckoned with and she felt the slight tingle of fear slither its way up her spine.

With her head held high she tried to present herself fiercely as she questioned him, "What have you done with her?"

He chuckled once again, "I am a reasonable being you know. She is still alive… for now. But if worse comes to worst I believe you to be the stronger of the two. She is weak, not like you… so if it comes to it, I can manage with only one of you, yet hopefully it doesn't have to come to that."

His words confused Starfire, she believed her sister to be the stronger of the two. However, maybe he had broken her… she didn't know where she was or what he had done to her.

Her eyes locked onto his. She knew that if she was to get Blackfire back she would have to play along for the mean time.

"Fine," She stated, "I will do what you say."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Raven have you locked down on exactly where in Jump she is?" Robin called over his transmitter.

Raven was currently meditating in the OPS room back at the tower, her soul self-reaching out to find the missing Tamaranean.

Robin and the remaining Titans had spread out across the city, looking for abandoned warehouses and factories, the typical hideout spots for villains.

"Not yet Robin, I'm sorry. I'll keep looking," She replied and the transmission cut off.

Robin sighed. They needed to find her whilst she was still in Jump. If Kallaris got her into space it would be a whole different type of issue. He knew that if it came to that he would go into space to find her, he would search the galaxy to find her, he was going to bring her home.

He gritted his teeth and continued quickly pouncing over the rooftops of Jump City, silent in the night. His cape billowed in the breeze and he could feel the winter air pinching at his skin but he didn't care, his focus was on finding Kallaris and getting Star back.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kallaris paced back and forth for a while and Starfire could tell he was trying to test her patience but she wouldn't let her temper get the better of her, she needed to listen to him, for Blackfire's sake.

"The first thing I want you to do is to tell your friends to leave you alone. I realize your transmitter became broken during our debacle yet I have the means to contact your friends. I cannot and will not have any interruptions. If they are to attack then your sister will pay the price," He informed her with a coy smile.

Starfire knew her friends wouldn't listen…. But they had to, her sisters life was on the line.

She nodded, "I will tell them."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ravens meditation was broken by the sounds of the boys returning. Robins face was solemn. They had been searching for hours and nothing had come up. Raven was having a hard time latching onto Starfires aura and the empath wondered if she was being deliberately blocked out.

"It shouldn't be this fucking hard," Robin cursed, smashing his fist against the desk to their mainframe.

"We'll find her, I know we will," Cyborg reasoned but he knew Robin wouldn't listen to reason until Starfire was safe and home.

"Raven, are you sure you haven't got anything?" He pleaded, his masked eyes bearing into her violet ones.

She shook her head, "It usually shouldn't take this long…. It's almost as if she doesn't want to be found. I thought I was getting close but it was like I was shut out…" She explained.

During her meditation times with Starfire, she had shown her how to block out any unnecessary visitors into her mind, hoping it would help them against any telepathic enemies, however, she had an itching feeling it was being used against the empath herself.

"Why would she shut you out it doesn't mak-" But Robin was cut off as the large screen above them blared, showing an emotionless Starfire.

Robin's heart began thumping in his chest and a tiny flame of hope flickered inside him, but something was wrong and he knew it.

"Friends…" She started, inhaling slowly.

"Starfire where are you? What has he done to you? Are you hurt?" Robin's questioned flowed out of him so quickly he almost stuttered but she raised a hand to quiet him.

"I am fine. I am with Kallaris and I am contacting you to tell you I do _not_ want to be found. It is imperative you leave me be and do not come for me…. I have to stay with him. I cannot tell you anymore than that. I… I am sorry," She explained and Robin could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Starfire please…" Robin spoke gently but the screen cut off and she was gone.

The OPS room was silent. All that could be heard was the ragged breathing from their leader. His fists were clenched and they couldn't quite tell whether he was angry or upset. Most likely a mix of both.

"That wasn't her… he has something over her, I know it. She wouldn't just leave us, she wouldn't leave me…" Robin finally said, breaking the silence. His thoughts travelled back to their intimate encounter

"Of course he has something over her man, this isn't like Star," Cyborg replied, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Do you think he's hurt her?" Beast Boy added. His question was met by a scowl from the boy wonder.

"I don't think he's hurt her but Robin's right, he has something over her. She would never willingly go with him," Raven explained, her eyes serious.

"We're going after her," Robin decided, typing furiously into the mainframe.

"But she said.." Beast Boy started but Robin shook his head and waved his hand at his remark.

"I don't care what she said. We're going to find her and we're going to stop Kallaris," Robin replied roughly.

"He has a point though. Starfire is a smart girl, she wouldn't do this over just anything. She said it was imperative we left her alone…." Raven added and Robin whipped his head around.

"What do you expect us to do? What do you expect _me_ to do? I am not just leaving her. I don't care what he has on her, I don't care if she doesn't want saving. She's a part of this team and she's the girl I love and I am getting her back whether you help me or not," He barked, his chest heaving slightly.

Why didn't they understand? He had to find her, he had to get her back. They didn't know her past and they didn't know what she had been through before. He made a promise that he would never let anything hurt her and that he would never let her experience what she experienced in the Citadel.

"I'm with you," Cyborg spoke up, standing by their leaders side.

"Robin, it isn't that I don't want to find her. But I think we need to assess what he has over her, it may be something important," Raven continued, trying to reason with him.

"She's right dude. Starfire is a warrior princess, she wouldn't give in to anyone for anything except for friends and…." Then it clicked and his eyes widened, "If we want to save Starfire we have to save Blackfire."


End file.
